La cara oculta del sol
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Jacob es un médico que abandona su hogar para trabajar en la nublada y lluviosa localidad de Forks, donde tratara con la familia Cullen y la hija de estos, que sufre una extraña enfermedad. (Humanos)
1. Sueños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 1. Sueños.

Iba caminando por el bosque. Era de noche, pero eso no importaba. Me conocía ese bosque de memória, y reconocí al momento el tramo por el que iba caminando. Lo reconocí porque hacía menos de un mes que había visto allí a dos de las personas en las que más confiaba y que me habían partido el corazón con su traición.

Llegué a un pequeño claro repleto de flores en cuyo centro había un enorme árbol que no había visto nunca. Había una chica bajo el melocotonero, sentada en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella lentamente. En cuanto la chica me vio, se puso en pie y se escondió tras el grueso tronco del árbol. Estaba muy asustada.

- Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño. - dije.

Esa chica era el ser más hermoso que nunca había visto. Tenía la piel blanca como el mármol. Parecía tan fina y suave que daban ganas de tocarla solo para comprobarlo. Sus ojos castaños eran grandes y profundos. Su cabello broncíneo caía brillante como una cascada hasta su cintura.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?

- Nada.

Y su voz... Era un sonido celestial. Era como un ángel.

- No te acerques a mí.

- No voy a hacerte daño.

- No te creo.

- Te prometo que nunca voy a hacerte daño. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano. - Confía en mí.

Al principio, la chica dudó un poco, pero tras unos segundos, tomó mi mano.

Su piel era muy fría, pero muy suave al tacto.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzó a desaparecer, logrando que pudiera verla mucho mejor. La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Tengo que irme. - dijo, soltándose de mi mano, ocultándose de la luz.

- No te vayas, por favor. - supliqué. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme.

No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero cogí a la chica de la mano, la acerqué a mí y la besé. Estuvimos como un minuto besándonos, hasta que la chica se apartó bruscamente de mí.

- No! - gritó. Era un grito de dolor que me tocó el alma.

- ¿Qué-qué te pasa?

- Prometiste que no ibas a hacerme daño. - dijo, al tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas. Estaba sufriendo. Mucho. - No!

Poco a poco, su piel fue tornándose rosa, roja, negra.

- No!

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Hace como un año o dos que la tengo medio escrita, pero no la encontraba y, además, quería terminar mis anteriores fics. **

**Espero que os haya gustado o al menos intrigado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

**Opiniones porfi plis!**

**Kisses. **


	2. Iniciando una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 2. Iniciando una nueva vida.

Me incorporé de golpe, respirando agitadamente. Me levanté d la cama y fui al baño a mojarme la cara. Estaba sudando.

- Vaya pesadilla. - murmuré.

Volví a la habitación, donde ya lo tenía todo preparado. Pensaba irme en cuanto saliera el sol. Por el momento, volví a tumbarme en la cama, pero ya no pude dormir más. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño y en si podía tener algun significado.

La alarma de mi móvil me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Miré la pantalla. Era un mensaje, pero no lo abrí. Me bastó con ver el nombre de quien mandaba el mensaje. Ya lo borraría más tarde.

Harto de estar en la cama sin poder pegar ojo, me levanté y me fui directo a la ducha y, tras vestirme, cogí mis cosas y fui hacia la puerta, donde me encontré con mi hermano.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte? - preguntó, saliendo conmigo del apartamento.

- Claro que no.

Cerré la puerta del apartamento y dejé las llaves en la mano de Seth, que me miraba con tristeza. Eché un último vistazo y fui directo hacia el aparcamiento, donde tenía mi coche, aunque no llegué a entrar en él, mi hermano me había cogido del brazo. No hacía fuerza alguna, pero sabía que quería hablar conmigo. Solo por eso me detuve.

- Seth, tengo que irme.

- ¿No podrías haberte buscado un trabajo más cerca de aquí?

No respondí. Ambos sabíamos el por qué de haber aceptado un trabajo en un hospital que estaba en la otra punta del país.

- Pero no te gustará. En Washington siempre hace mal tiempo.

Me había repetido lo mismo varias veces, en un intento de que no me marchara, pero no entendía que a mí, el tiempo, me daba lo mismo. Lo único que yo quería era largarme de allí.

- Seth, lo siento mucho. Te voy a echar de menos, pero tengo que irme ya. - dije, volviéndome.

Iba a ir de San Francisco a Washington en coche. Tardaría muchas horas, un par de días tal vez, pero era lo que pasaba cuando uno no tenía suficiente para un billete de avión, pero a mí no me importaba conducir.

- Pero Jake... - Seth se puso delante de mí y volvió a cogerme del brazo.

- Te llamaré en cuanto haya hecho la primera parada. - dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como mi hermano se ponía a llorar entre mis brazos. - Te quiero, hermano.

- Yo también te quiero, Jacob.

Hacía muchos años que Seth y yo nos conocíamos, unos quince, y cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche, mi padre les adoptó a él y a su hermana. Para mí siempre iba a ser mi hermano.

- Gracias por quedarte cuidando del piso.

- Luego no vengas reclamándomelo.

Seth al fin me soltó y pude entrar en el coche. Miré a Seth por última vez y me marché, tras despedirme de mi hermano con la mano.

A ojos de todos, me marchaba a trabajar fuera para seguir con mis estudios de medicina, pero Seth era el único que sabía que me iba tan lejos porque había comenzado a salir con su hermana Leah y la había pillado en pleno polvo con Samuel, mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos cuatro años, y no quería volver a ver a ninguno de los dos. Nunca.

Pasaron cuatro horas antes de que parara en el área de descanso. Me compré un bocadillo y un café doble y llamé a Seth, tal y como le había prometido. Me pareció notarle más tranquilo, lo cual me alegró. Lo última que quería era que Seth se sintiera mal. También hablé con mi padre, que había ido a mi apartamento a ver como estaba Seth, y con mis hermanas, Rachel y Rebbeca, pero en cuanto Leah se puso al teléfono, colgué. Ni siquiera quería oír su voz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo una voz a mi lado.

Me volví y miré a la camarera, que parecía realmente preocupada. A saber que cara se me había quedado.

- Si, gracias.

- ¿Quieres una copa?

- Solo son las once de la mañana. - dije, mirando a la chica, que se puso a reír al momento. - Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero tengo que conducir.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿te traigo la cuenta?

Asentí con la cabeza y la chica se marchó.

En cuanto pagué, me puse en marcha de nuevo.

Volví a hacer una parada pasadas tres horas. Comí, bebí y llamé a Seth, que conforme iban pasando las horas se iba sintiendo mejor, lo que me alegró mucho. Yo también empecé a encontrarme más animado y a sentirme menos culpable por haberme marchado tan repentinamente.

_- Tengo que decirte una cosa que no te va a gustar mucho. - dijo, cambiando su animado tono de voz. - Leah me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo y no va a dejar de insistir._

- Pero es que yo no quiero hablar con ella. - dije, secamente.

_- Eso mismo le he dicho como cincuenta veces._

- Bueno, tu no dejes que te coma mucho la olla. - dije, volviendo al coche con una coca cola en la mano. - Seth, voy a volver a meterme en el coche. En pocas horas te llamo.

_- ¿Vas a seguir conduciendo?_

- Me pararé en un motel para descansar.

_- Muy bien. No te canses mucho, no vayas a dormirte al volante._

- Tranquilo. Te llamo antes de acostarme. Saluda a casi todos.

Seth soltó una carcajada. Él sabía muy bien a lo que me refería.

Cuatro interminables horas más tarde, llegué a un motel.

Cogí una de mis maletas y la dejé en la habitación, mientras llamé a Seth y le dije que ya había llegado a mi último destino de ese día.

Me di una ducha rápida y me dejé caer en la cama. Estaba tan cansado que me dormí al momento. Solo desperté tras escuchar que me llamaban al móvil. Eran casi las once de la noche y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Ignoré la llamada de Leah y me fui a vestir para ir a cenar algo.

Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color y fui hacia la cafetería que había al otro lado de la carretera. No había casi nadie, salvo una pareja y una chica, que estaba sentada en el lugar más alejado. Me senté en la mesa que había al lado, de espaldas a la chica y pedí mi cena.

- ¿Piensas comerte todo eso tú solo? - me di la vuelta y miré a la chica, que me estaba mirando.

- ¿Como dices?

- Es que he oído que has pedido mucha comida.

- Tengo hambre.

- Si, yo también. - dijo, deleitándome con su hermosa sonrisa, señalando al camarero, que le estaba sirviendo cuatro enormes platos con distintos tipos de comida. - Me llamo Nessie, por cierto. - me tendió su mano, que estreché al momento.

- Yo me llamo Jacob.

- Encantada de conocerte. Bueno, al ataque!

Se dio la vuelta, sonriéndome de nuevo, y comenzó a comr como si llevara semanas sin comer. Me fijé mejor en ella. No parecía una sin techo, sino todo lo contrario. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, unos pendientes y un colgante que parecían muy caros.

El camarero me trajo mis cuatro platos y también comencé a comer, sin poder dejar de mirar a la chica. Me estaba comiendo el postre, aun echando alguna que otra miradita hacia la chica, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Hola. - dijo, volviendo a sonreír.

- Hola.

- Me he dado cuenta de que no has dejado de mirarme.

- Yo... Verás... - no sabía que decir. Me había pillado de lleno.

- Tranquilo. Me he dado cuenta porque yo también te he estado mirando.

- ¿Ah si? - dije, consiguiendo devolverle la sonrisa.

- Mientras cenaba he estado pensando en algo. - dijo, girándose y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de su asiento. - ¿Quieres saber en qué?

- Claro.

- He pensado en ti y en mi, bailando en la discoteca que hay a menos de un quilómetro de aquí. - Me puse a reír al momento. Esa chica era muy atrevida para mi gusto, pero también era miy simpática y adorable. Me gustaba. - ¿Que te parece mi idea?

- Me encanta.

- Perfecto.

Ambos fuimos a pagar nuestras respectivas cenas y salimos de allí. Seguí a Nessie hacia la discoteca y nos pusimos a la cola.

- Por cierto, Jacob. Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. - dijo, cuando al fin conseguimos entrar en el local. Fuimos hacia una mesa y nos sentamos.

- Tu dirás.

- ¿Tienes novia? Porque me sentiría fatal de estar aquí con un chico que tiene novia.

- No. No tengo novia. - dije, sonriendo. Cada vez me gustaba más esa chica. "Cuidado Jacob. No la conoces de nada."

- Genial! - exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente, y fue en busca de unos chupitos. Apareció con un par para cada uno. - Brindemos. Por los nuevos amigos. - dijo, alzando la mano en que tenía uno de los vasos.

- Por los nuevos amigos. - chocamos nuestros vasos y nos bebimos el tequila de un solo trago. - ¿Cuantos años tienes, Nessie?

- Diecinueve.

- Am... - "pensé que tendría más o menos mi edad."

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuantos tienes tú?

No respondí.

- Venga, va. Dimelo! - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - Tampoco serás tan viejo.

Me puse a reír. "Esta chica es de lo que no hay."

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o tengo que adivinarlo? Te advierto que puedo llegar a deprimirte.

- Ja ja ja. Tengo veinticinco.

- Bah! Pero sin solo tienes seis años más que yo. - dijo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Como es que te han servido alcohol siendo menor de edad?

No dijo nada, pero comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y me enseñó su carnet. En él ponía que tenía veintidós años. No parecía falso. Estaba hecho realmente bien.

- No es falso del todo. - dijo, guardando de nuevo el carnet. - Es bueno, solo que mi año de nacimiento está cambiado.

- ¿Como lo has conseguido?

- Mi abuelo es policia. Una noche me colé en comisaría y me lo hice.

- ¿Cuantos años hace que lo tienes?

- No sé. Unos tres años, creo.

- Eres una pequeña delincuente. - murmuré, haciendo reír a Nessie.

- Pero solo un poquito. - me cogió de la mano y se puso en pie. - Vayamos a bailar, Jacob.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. TIró de mí hasta la pista de baile y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

La verdad es que esa noche me lo pasé realmente bien. Bailamos, bebimos y al final fuimos dando un paseo hacia mi motel.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. - dijo Renesmee, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, comenzando a acariciar mi nuca. - Gracias por salir esta noche conmigo. Has sido muy amable.

- Tú si que fuiste amable al invitarme. - dije, llevando mis manos a su cintura.

- La verdad es que aun no sé como me atreví a hacerlo.

- Pues a mi me has parecido muy atrevida.

- Pues no lo soy. En realidad soy una covardica. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo, aunque esta vez con una hermosa timidez. - Pero me obligué a ser valiente y pedirte una cita. Y no me arrepiento. - dijo, acercando lentamente su rostro al mío.

- Yo tampoco.

Acercamos más nuestros rostros y unimos nuestros labios.

El beso fue el más dulce y maravilloso que me habían dado nunca. Nessie continuaba acariciando mi nuca, bajando lentamente su mano por mi espalda. Empezó a levantar mi camiseta y, a pesar de que deseaba quitármela, no lo hice.

- Quizá deberíamos entrar. - dije, sin abandonar sus labios.

- Si. Entremos.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación como pude y entramos en ella, besándonos en todo momento. Renesmee se quitó el vestido y yo ya no pude apartar la vista de ella.

- Al menos, por tu cara, veo que te parezco un poco guapa. - dijo, abrazándome de nuevo, comenzando a besar mi cuello.

- Eres lo más precioso que he visto nunca, pero...

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

- Es que... No sé si deberíamos hacer esto. - dije, apartando un poco la mirada. - No me mal interpretes, eres realmente hermosa y muy simpática, pero... bueno... yo acabo de salir de una relación y...

- Te entiendo. - fue a ponerse el vestido y, para mi sorpresa, se sentó en la cama. - Si... Tienes razón... Es mejor que no hagamos nada. Al fin y al cabo, acabamos de conocernos.

Me senté al lado de Nessie y esta tomó mi mano. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y comencé a acariciar su pelo..

- Estaba acojonada ante lo que podía llegar a pasar. Yo nunca he hecho nada igual. Yo... Debería marcharme.

- Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres. - dije, cuando se puso de pie.

- De verdad?

- En serio, me gustaría mucho que te quedaras.

- A mi también me gustaría quedarme.

Abracé a Nessie y tras unos segundos, nos tumbamos en la cama, aun abrazados.

Cerré los ojos y volví a soñar con lo mismo que la noche anterior, salvo que la chica ya no era una desconocida para mí.

- Nessie!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Actualizo tan pronto para compensar que las siguientes actualizaciones serán semanales. No sé que día, pero seguramente en viernes o fin de semana.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita!**

**Opiniones, plis!**

**Kisses.**


	3. Acomodándome

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 3. Acomodándome.

Me senté en la cama de golpe, sudando.

Miré a mi lado. Estaba solo en la cama.

Busqué a Nessie por toda la habitación, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a cambiarme de ropa, aunque no lo hice. Vi una nota encima de mi maleta.

_**Querido Jacob.**_

_**Lamento mucho haberme marchado tan repentinamente, pero es que no podía quedarme. He tenido que irme. Sé que es una locura, pero te dejo mi número de teléfono por si te apetece que hablemos o salgamos alguna noche. **_

_**De verdad que lamento haberme marchado sin despedirme.**_

Dejé caer la nota encima de la maleta y me senté en la cama. Había conocido a esa chica hacía apenas diez horas, pero había comenzado a sentir algo muy especial por ella. Algo que no dejaba que su rostro y su sonrisa abandonaran mi mente.

"Va, Jacob. Muévete. Tienes que irte."

Cuando al fin conseguí moverme y levantarme de la cama, fui a vestirme con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Recogí mis cosas y fui hacia mi coche.

Tardé cerca de hora y media en llegar al pueblo. Estuve dando vueltas por Forks hasta que vi a un par de personas y les pregunté donde estaba el hospital. Mira que el pueblo no era muy grande, pero aun así me costó bastante hubicarme.

Cuando me bajé del coche, tuve que ponerme las gafas de sol. Hacía un sol deslumbrante y eso que me habían dicho, repetidamente, que en ese pueblo siempre llovía y hacía frío. "Seguro que Seth solo me lo ha dicho para que se me quitaran las ganas de venir."

En la puerta del hospital me encontré con un chico moreno, que no debía de ser mucho mayor que yo.

- Buenos días. - dije, cuando llegué a su lado.

- Buenos días.

- Me llamo Jacob Black. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano. - ¿Sabe dond puedo encontrar al director del hospital?

- Lo tiene delante. - dijo, sonriendo. - Soy Emmett McCarty. ¿Estás preparado para empezar a trabajar?

- Por supuesto. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar.

- Por favor, acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Seguí al doctor McCarty hacia un pequeño despacho y ambos nos acomodamos en las butacas que había a sendos lados del escritorio.

- He leído tu ficha.

- Bien.

- Ya tienes dos carreras.

- Fui a la universidad un poco pronto. - dije, deseando que no ahondara en ese tema.

- Bueno, tengo una propuesta para ti. - dijo, poniéndose serio de golpe. - A parte de tener una consulta en el hospital, deberás hacer consultas a domicilio. A un domicilio en concreto.

- ¿Solo a uno?

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es la única casa a la que ninguno de mis médicos quiere ir.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Es que son mala gente?

- No, no. Bueno, no lo sé. Verás... Se trata de una familia que vive en la casa que hay en la entrada del pueblo.

- Vi la casa al llegar. - dije, recordando la mansión. - Es impresionante.

- La hija del matrimonio está enferma.

- Lo veo lógico. Para eso me necesitan. - no entendía nada. O no se sabía explicar o no se atrevía a decirme el motivo. - Doctor McCarty, no entiendo a donde quiere llegar. ¿Qué pasa con esa gente?

- Solo salen de noche.

No me pude contener y me puse a reír a carcajada limpia, aunque se me cortó la risa en cuanto vi la sombría expresión de su rostro.

- Perdone, doctor McCarty, pero es que no creo en vampiros.

- Entonces irás tu a la casa de los Cullen.

- Vale. - dije, sorprendido ante tal cambio de actitud.

- Más tarde llamaré a la familia y les daré tu número de busca. - dijo, al tiempo que dejaba un busca frennte a mí. - Cuando te necesiten, te llamarán. ¿Te parece bien?

- Si, no hay problema.

- ¿Ya sabe donde va a hospedarse? - dijo, volviendo a cambiar su tono de voz. Volvía a ser el de antes.

- Pues no, acabo de llegar al pueblo. Ahora pensaba ir a buscar un motel.

- Ten. - me dio un papel, en el que habían anotados tres números de teléfono. - Puede que en uno de estos números encuentres un lugar en el que vivir.

- Gracias, doctor McCarty.

- Empezarás a trabajar mañana a las nueve.

Por su duro tono de voz, entendí que la conversación había terminado. Cogí el busca y el papel y me marché. "Hay que ver lo mal que le ha sentado que me haya reído de la historia de los vampiros."

Cuando me metí en el coche, llamé al primer número de la lista. Nadie me respondió ninguna de las tres veces que llamé. Marqué el segundo número y hablé con una señora que no se enteró de nada de lo que le dije. Ya me estaba deprimiendo cuando marqué el tercer número.

_- Buenos días! - respondió con alegría la voz de una mujer._

- Buenos días. Me llamo Jacob Black. El doctor McCarty me ha dado este número.

_- ¿Es usted el nuevo médico del pueblo?_

- Así es.

_- ¿Ya ha encontrado alojamiento?_

- No. Por eso mismo la llamo. He llamado a otros dos números, pero ha sido inútil.

_- De acuerdo. Quedemos en medio hora en la entrada del ùeblo. ¿Le parece bien?_

- Claro. Me parece perfecto.

_- Hasta ahora._

Colgué el teléfono y conduje con calma hacia la entrada del pueblo, lo que ya me costó unos veinte minutos. Me quedé dentro del coche, a resguardo del sol, hasta que vi aparecer un Mercedes negro con los cristales tintados. Salí del coche y, a su vez, una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años del Mercedes.

- ¿El doctor Black?

- Si.

- Soy Bella Cullen. - dijo, tendiéndome su mano, que estreché al momento. - ¿Como está? ¿Como ha ido el viaje?

- Muy bien, gracias. Largo pero bien.

- Me alegro. - dijo, sonriendo con sinceridad. - Verá, tenemos una pequeña casa cerca de la nuestra. - dijo, señalando la gran mansión de la que había hablado con McCarty.

- ¿Cuanto piden al mes por ella?

- ¿Cuanto está dispuesto a pagar?

- En realidad, tenía intención de buscar un apartamento pequeño porque no puedo pagar más de doscientos cincuenta.

- Perfecto entonces.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunté, alucinado. Era muy poco dinero por una casa. Ya por mi apartamento tenía que pagar trescientos, y eso que iba a medias con Seth. - Muchas gracias.

- ¿Cuando comienza a trabajar en el hospital?

- Mañana por la mañana.

- Entonces, ¿le parece bien que vayamos a ver ahora la casa?

- Me parece una idea perfecta. - miré hacia el Mercedes y me pareció ver algo de movimiento en el asiento trasero. - Gracias por ofrecerme alquilarme su casa. Y por ese precio, le estoy doblemente agradecido.

- No es nada. Apenas usamos esa casa. - dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era una mujer muy atractiva. - Ya que es posible que le llamemos a menudo, por lo de la enfermedad de mi hija, y es mejor que no tenga que venir desde muy lejos. Porque usted es quien tratará a Renesmee, no?

- Si. Me han asignado tratar a su hija.

- Perfecto entonces.

La señora Cullen se puso las gafas de sol y alzó la vista al cielo.

- Que raro. Parece que hoy va hacer buen tiempo. - comentó y, al momento, me miró a mí, que no había podido dejar de mirarla, recordando lo que me había dicho McCarty. - ¿He dicho algo raro?

- Ustedes son los vampiros, no? - dije, provocando que a la señora Cullen le diera la risa.

- ¿Has estado hablando con Emmett, verdad? - dijo, aun riendo. - Bueno, como puedes ver, no me he convertido en polvo.

- Así es.

- Venga, vayamos a ver la casa. Sígueme.

Me dio una leve palmada en el brazo y cada uno nos marchamos hacia nuestros respectivos coches.

La seguí hasta la pequeña casa de la que habíamos hablado. Bueno, ella había dicho que era pequeña, aunque a mi me pareció enorme. Era perfecta.

- ¿Que le parece la casa de momento? - dijo la señora Cullen, apareciendo a mi lado, mientras me bajaba del coche. - Sé que no es muy grande pero...

- ¿Que no es muy...? Es espectacular.

La señora Cullen sonrió y sacó las llaves de su bolso, que dejó en mi mano. La miré de nuevo y me fijé en que su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de... pero no... no podía ser. Bella no podía ser la madre de Nessie. Era muy joven. Tal vez fueran familia. O tal vez era simple coincidencia.

- ¿Cuando puedo instalarme?

- Cuando quieras. Ya tienes las llaves.

- Genial.

- Bueno, yo ya me marcho. Mi marido nos espera. - dijo, encaminándose hacia el coche. - Llámame ante cualquier cosa.

- De acuerdo, señora Cullen.

- Llámame Bella, por favor.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Bella.

- Nos vemos, Jacob.

Bella se montó en su coche y se marchó, despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

Cuando estube solo, fui hacia mi coche a coger mis maletas y entré en la casa.

Si por fuera ya era espectacular, por dentro era mucho más alucinante. Era como si acabara de entrar en el catálogo de una tienda de muebles. Era demasiado.

Recorrí la casa de arriba a bajo un par de veces y seguía igual de alucinado

Tras más de media hora dando vueltas, me acomodé en el único dormitorio que había en la planta baja, donde también había una gran cocina, el salón, un cuarto de baño e, incluso, una pequeña biblioteca. En esa planta tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Decidí darme una ducha, me vestó con un simple pantalón de chandal y me dejé caer en el sofá, justo en el momento en que mi busca comenzó a sonar por el salón. Cogí mi móvil y llamé al número que marcaba.

_- Lamento molestarte. - dijo la voz de Bella directamente al responder. - ¿Te ha dado tiempo a instalarte?_

- Si, tranquila. ¿Que ocurre?

_- Acabo de ver que Renesmee tiene una mancha cerca del cuello. ¿Podrías venir a echarle un ojo?_

- Claro... Ahm... Ahora mismo voy.

_- No hace falta que corras. Ahora está dándose un baño y puede pasarse horas allí metida._

- Entonces como alguna cosa y voy hacia allí.

_- Gracias. Eres un cielo._

Colgué el teléfono y fui hacia la enorme cocina de mi nueva casa.

Mientras se me hacía la comida, fui en busca del número de teléfono de la hermosa Nessie. Marqué su número y esperé a que me responidera, pero no lo hizo. Saltó el buzón de voz. Estuve a punto de colgar, pero me lo pensé mejor.

- Hola, Nessie. Soy Jacob, el chico de anoche. He pensado que a lo mejor te apetecería salir esta noche. Bueno... dime algo. Nos vemos.

Colgué y volví a la cocina. Comí bastante deprisa, ya que quería ir a la casa de los Cullen cuanto antes. Aunque Bella me hubiera dicho que no me diera prisa, una mancha en el cuello no era para tomárselo con calma.

La casa... Bueno, la descomunal mansión de los Cullen, estaba cerca de mi nuevo hogar, pero aun así me costó un rato llegar a ella, ya que no se llegaba por la carretera, sino por un pequeño desvío.

Dejé el coche al lado del Mercedes de Bella y fui hacia la puerta.

No hizo falta que llamara a la puerta, esta se abrió cuando estaba subiendo el último escalón del porche.

- Ho-hola.

- ¿Es usted el doctor Black?

- Si, señor.

- Soy Edward Cullen.

- Encantado de conocerle. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano, que estrechó al momento. - Su esposa me ha llamado hace unos minutos.

- Si. Entremos en casa. - fui tras él hacia una sala en la que había un gran fuego a tierra y varias butacas. - Bella me ha dicho que le ha visto una mancha en el cuello a Renesmee y nos hemos preocupado.

- No se preocupe. - dije, intentando calmarle. - tal vez no se nada.

- ¿Le ha dicho ya el doctor McCarty qué enfermedad tiene mi hija?

- No. Supongo que mañana, que es cuando comienzo a trabajar en la consutla, me dará el informe. - me indicó con un gesto de la mano que me sentara en una de las butacas. - Aunque deduzco que se trata de una enfermedad de la piel.

- A Renesmee no le puede dar el sol.

- Vaya.

- Y, en ocasiones, le salen marcas en la piel al mínimo contacto.

- Ah.

- ¿Cree usted que ambas cosas pueden estar relacionadas?

- No lo sé, aunque pienso investigarlo.

- Tanto mi mujer como yo se lo agradeceríamos. - dijo, sonriendo, mucho más calmado. - ¿Que edad tiene?

- Veinticinco.

- Vaya. Tan joven y ya con dos carreras. Asombroso.

En cuanto dijo eso, me sonrojé. "¿Como lo sabe? O me ha estado investigando o McCarty se ha ido de la lengua."

- Papá, me dejas el móvil? Me he quedado sin saldo y tengo que hacer una llamada imp...

Me di la vuelta y miré a la chica que acababa de entrar en el salón. Era una chica muy hermosa y vestía con una simple toalla de baño. Me fijé en su cuello y en la mancha. La mancha del chupetón que yo le había hecho la noche anterior.

Un cúmulo de emociones invadieron mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a entender el motivo de su precipitada marcha. Se había ido antes de la salida del sol porque éste no podía tocarle la piel.

- ¿A quien tienes que llamar, cariño?

Nessie no respondió. No dejaba de mirarme. Yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, y ella se dio cuenta de lo alucinado que estaba. Salió corriendo del salón en el momento en que abrí la boca para saludarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - preguntó Bella, entrando en el salón.

- No tengo ni idea. - murmuré, aunque me arrepentí al momento. Bella y su marido tenían sus ojos fijos en mí.

- Pues acaba de subir corriendo a su dormitorio y parecía avergonzada. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

- Creo que... ejem... creo que no se esperaba que yo estuviera aquí y claro... ejem... ha entrado con... - empecé a farfullar, aun alucinado por haberme reecontrado con Nessie en aquel lugar.

- Claro, claro. - dijo Bella, aun sin apartar su mirada de mí. - Oye, Jacob. - se sentó en la butaca que había a mi lado. Su mirada estaba empezando a incomodarme. - Aunque ella crea que no nos enteramos, sabemos que a veces Renesmee se escapa por las noches.

- Ah si?

- Eso que tiene en el cuello es un chupetón, verdad?

_- Mamá! ¿Le puedes decir al doctor que suba?_

Bella suspiró.

- Vamos, Jacob. Te acompaño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola.**

**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario, ya sabeis. **

**Si quereis, podeis buscarme en facebook: Livia Scofield Miller. Y en Instagram: Livia_Scofield_Miller.**


	4. La chica de mis sueños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 4. LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS._

Seguí a Bella hacia las escaleras. Creí que subiría conmigo, pero se detubo a los pies de la misma.

- El dormitorio de Renesmee es el que tiene la puerta violeta. Llama, pero no entres. Nadie entra en su habitación. - dijo, examinándome atentamente. Era como si supiera que yo era quien le había hecho el chupetón a su hija. - En cuanto llames, ve al cuarto que hay al fondo del pasillo.

- De acuerdo.

Me alejé de Bella y comencé a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué al dormitorio de la puerta violeta, alcé la mano para llamar, pero no llegué a hacerlo.

- Sstt.. sstt.. Eh, Jacob. Ven aquí. - susurró una voz no muy lejos de mí.

Miré hacia la puerta del fondo del pasillo y allí vi a Nessie. Fui hacia allí. En cuanto entré en la habitación, Nessie cerró la puerta y no se movió, quedándose de espaldas a mí.

- Hola. - dije, notando como me ponía a temblar.

- Hola.

- Yo... Am...

- No sabía... Ejem... No sabía que eras médico. Eres muy joven. - dijo, sin volverse en ningún momento. - Yo... Por favor, no le digas a mis padres que he salido de casa. - Se volvió de golpe y me miró a los ojos con ojos llorosos.

- Creo que ya lo saben.

- ¿Saben que pasamos la noche juntos? - exclamó, claramente asustada.

- No. No. Pero sabe que eso es un chupetón. - dije, señalando su cuello.

- No me di cuenta de que lo tenía hasta que me lo ha dicho mi madre. - dijo, dándome la espalda de nuevo y fue a sentarse en una de las butacas que había en el centro del cuarto. - Yo... Lamento mucho haberme marchado sin decir nada.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en la butaca que había a su lado.

- Lo entiendo.

- Ahora si.

- Además, me dejaste una nota. Fue todo un detalle.

- No quería que pensaras mal de mí. Estaba a punto de amanecer... Y yo...

- Lo entiendo, de verdad. - fui hacia ella, que se puso en pie al momento, y la cogí del brazo.

Al momento, se soltó de mi mano y se apartó. Tuve que acercarme de nuevo y volví a cogerla del brazo, ahora con mucha más suavidad-

- ¿Suelen salirte a menudo marcas como esta? - dije, señalando la marca que le habían dejado mis dedos.

- Si. - dijo, sin apenas levantar la voz. - Jacob, yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo... Creo que... Deberíamos olvidar lo que ocurrió la otra noche.

- ¿Por qué? - dije, sintiendo como me fallaba la voz.

- Porque tengo diecinueve años y tu veinticinco. - se soltó de mi mano y volvió a darme la espalda. - Porque ahora eres mi médico y...

- Perdona que no te crea, pero pienso que no me lo dices por eso. - fui hacia la puerta, pero no llegué a abrirla. - Yo nunca voy a olvidarlo.

Salí de la habitación y bajé al salón, donde seguían los señores Cullen.

- ¿Renesmee está bien?

- Si. No se preocupe, Bella. Mañana ya no tendrá ninguna marca. - dije, sin atreverme a mirarla. - Llámenme de nuevo ante cualquier caso, a la hora que sea.

- De acuerdo.

- Gracias.

-...-...-...-

No pude dormir en toda la noche.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Nessie. Estaba seguro de que no quería estar conmigo por miedo, por lo de su enfermedad, pero a mí eso me daba igual. Seguía gustándome, y mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, fui al hospital a trabajar sin haber pegado ojo, pero no tuve tiempo ni de pensar en el sueño que tenía, ya que tuve mucho trabajo. En solo cuatro horas visité a veinte personar, quince de los cuales no dejaron de hablarme de los vampiros Cullen, y las otras cinco personas, todos chicos, que solo me preguntaron por Renesmee, la hija rara de los vampiros. Aunque solo preguntaban por ella para saber si estaba buena.

Tuve que contenerme mucho para no hablarles mal. Odiaba que hablaran de esa forma de gente que ni se molestaban en conocer. Agradecí enormemente que dieran la una del mediodía.

Me fui a comer, solo, apartándome de la gente. So oía a alguien más hablar de los Cullen, iba a saltar con un borderío de los míos.

- ¿Qué haces comiendo solo?

- No me apetece hablar con nadie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Emmett, digo, doctor McCarty, no quiero ser borde, pero sigo queriendo estar solo, sin hablar con nadie.

- De acuerdo. - levanté la vista y vi como se marchaba hacia una mesa en la que había tres doctoras comiendo.

Cuando estaba terminando de comer, mi busca comenzó a sonar- Lo miré y me di cuenta de que no se trataba del número de Bella. "¿Quien más debe de tener este número?"

No iba a hacerlo, pero al final cogí mi móvil y marqué el número que salía en la pantalla de mi busca.

_- Jacob ¿eres tú?_

- ¿Nessie?

_- Si._

- ¿Como has conseguido mi número de busca?

_- Entré a escondidas en el dormitorio de mamá y cogí el papel en el que tenía anotado el número de tu busca._

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

_- No. Es que..._

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, sonando impaciente, pero es que lo estaba.

_- ¿Podemos vernos esta noche en tu casa?_

- ¿Qué?

_- Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, sin que mis padres anden por la casa._

- Vale, de acuerdo. Nos vemos esta noche.

_- Vale. Gracias. - colgó el teléfono y yo hice los mismo._

En cuanto dejé el móvil encima de la mesa, el busca comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Esta vez si que se trataba de Bella. La llamé, pero me colgó al momento. Un segundo después, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga?

_- Soy Bella._

- ¿Por qué me has colgado?

_- Es que me sabe mal que seas tú el que gaste teléfono._

_- _Es muy amable por tu parte, Bella. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Renesmee está bien?

_- Si, está bien. Es solo que Edward y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos pensado en invitarte a cenar esta noche. Para conocernos todos mejor._

- Me parece muy bien. Sois todos muy amables.

_- Entonces, nos vemos esta noche? A las siete._

- Claro. Gracias por invitarme.

Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de los pantalones y me puse en pie. Fui hacia la consulta a buscar mis cosas y me marché a casa.

Una vez allí, me di una ducha rápida y me tumbé en el sofá.

Intenté dormir un rato, pero no pude. No podía dejar de pensar en Nessie y en la propuesta que me había hecho, lo que aun me descolocó más. Primero me decía que no quería tener nada conmigo y, de repente, me llamaba y me decía que quería quedar conmigo a solas

-...-...-...-

Me desperté cuando comencé a oír mi móvil sonar. Cuando vi la hora que era, casi me da algo. Eran las siete y media y yo aun iba en calzoncillos por casa.

Me vestí a toda prisa y más deprisa fui cuando me subí en el coche. Cuando llegué a la mansión de los Cullen, Bella me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Perdone Bella. Me he quedado dormido sin querer.

- No te preocupes Jacob. La cena aun no está lista.

- Bien.

- Vamos. Entremos.

Seguí a Bella hasta el enorme comedor, donde solo estaba su marido. En menos de cinco minutos, sirvieron la cena. Renesmee no bajó a cenar. Al menos en un principio.

- Cielo, pensábamos que no ibas a bajar a cenar. - dijo el señor Cullen.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con la belleza personificada. Llevaba un pantalón de chandal ancho y una camiseta unas tallas más grande. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho, pero aun así estaba muy hermosa.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Te ha bajado la fiebre? - dijo Bella, mirando a su hija.

- Si, ya me encuentro mejor. Y ya me dolía la espalda de estar tumbada en la cama. Espero que no os moleste que me una a la conversación.

- Claro que no cariño. Voy a buscar una silla.

El señor Cullen salió del comedor y volvió al momento con una silla de jardín plegable. Me puse en pie y me hice a un lado.

- Señorita, siéntese aquí, por favor. - dije, mirando a Renesmee, que ya no tenía el chupetón en el cuello.

- No hace falta. Puedes quedarte en esa silla.

- Pero acabas de decir que te duele la espalda. - insistí. No quería que se sentara en esa silla, aunque no se veía incómoda. - A mí me da igual sentarme en esa silla. De verdad. Insisto.

- De acuerdo. Gracias doctor Black. - dijo, antes de sentarse en la cillla que le ofrecía. - Los caballeros escasean hoy en día. Cuesta encontrarlos.

- En realidad solo hace falta buscar un poco. - dije, yendo a sentarme en mi nueva silla. - La cena tiene una pinta increíble. - dije, logrando al fin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Ha ido bien el primer día en la consulta? - preguntó Bella.

- ¿Ya te han contado que somos vampiros? - preguntó Nessie, logrando que me atragantara con el primer sorbo que le di a la sopa. - Bueno, yo sí que lo parezco un poco. Tengo la piel muy blanca y no puedo salir a la luz del sol. - dijo, soltando una risita.

- Cuentos. - murmuró el doctor Cullen.

- Muchas veces, a la gente le da miedo lo desconocido. - dije. Vi de reojo como Nessie me miraba. - Y la mayoría ni siquiera se molesta en conocer la verdad.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. - dijo Nessie. - Me da la sensación, por la forma en la que hablas, de que a ti te ha pasado algo así.

- Renesmee! - exclamó su padre. - Esto no es un interrogatorio. Muestra más respeto por nuestro invitado.

- No se preocupe, señor. No importa. - dije, aunque Nessie no volvió a abrir la boca.

Estaba hablando con el señor Cullen sobre mi etapa universitaria, bajo la atenta mirada de Nessie, cuya madre no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas, como advirtiéndole de que no se metiera en la conversación.

A mi me gustaría ir a la universidad. - dijo Nessie. Ya habíamos acabado de cenar e íbamos hacia el salón.

- ¿Y por qué no vas?

- No puedo salir a la luz del día.

- Pero hay universidades nocturnas.

- Ya, pero...

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? Del verdadero motivo. - nos detuvimos los dos ante la puerta del salón.

- ¿Ahora quieres hacerme de psicólogo?

- Yo... bueno... - me había dejado sin palabras. - solo... Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Y si quieres hablar...

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Voy a mi dormitorio a "leer". - dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra.

Dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

- Por favor, perdona a Renesmee. - dijo Bella, apareciendo a mi lado. - No está acostumbrada a tratar con gente.

- No pasa nada. Me gusta la gente que habla sin tapujos. - dije. Bella me miró alzando una ceja. - Ha sido una cena muy agradable, pero debería marcharme. Esta noche no he dormido mucho y estoy algo cansado.

. Claro.

- Estaré en casa si me necesitan.

-...-...-...-

Toc, toc, toc.

- Seth, tengo que dejarte. Llaman a la puerta.

_- Muy bien._

- Te llamo mañana.

_- No te preocupes. Lo llevo bien. Ya hablaremos el domingo._

- Hasta el domingo.

Colgué el teléfono y fui hacia la puerta. Tal y como me había dicho, Renesmee estaba allí. Sin decir nada, se levantó la manga del jersey y me enseñó su brazo. Tenía un moratón.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me estaba vistiendo y perdí el equilibrio al ponerme los pantalones. Me golpeé con el armario.

- ¿Te duele?

- No. Solo me ha quedado la marca. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, claro.

Me aparté para dejarla entrar y fuimos hacia el salón. Nessie se sentó en el sofá y se quitó el jersey que llevaba.

- En realidad no he venido por lo del brazo. - dijo, cuando me arrodillé frente a ella con mi maletín.

- Lo sé.

- Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no fueran mis padres que ya no sé ni como tratar a la gente. Perdona lo de esta noche.

- Me gusta que la gente diga las cosas tal y como las siente. - dije. Nessie apartó la vista al momento.

- ¿De verdad fuiste a la universidad cuando tenías catorce años? - preguntó, aun sin mirarme, evitando el tema que aun teníamos pendiente.

- Si.

- ¿Te sentías cómodo allí?

- No. - dije, sentándome en el suelo. - La gran mayoría no aceptaba que... un niño sacara mejores notas que ellos.

- Panda de capullos. - murmuró, haciéndome reír.

- No. Solo tenían miedo. - dije, comenzando a examinar las marcas de su brazo. - supongo que por eso se metían conmigo. Con mi origen.

- ¿Perteneces a alguna tribu india? Ups, perdona. - dijo, al momento, sonrojándose. - Otra vez me meto donde no me llaman.

- No te preocupes. Si, pertenezco a una tribu india. - dije, al tiempo que tomaba una muestra de sangre. - ¿Te ha dolido?

- No.

- Pero bueno, yo me dediqué a estudiar y he logrado tener dos carreras.

- Me da miedo salir por el pueblo. Todos creen que somos unos bichos raros. - levanté la vista y vi a Nessie muy afectada. - Por eso, las pocas veces que me escapo, me voy fuera de aquí.

- ¿Te ocurrió algo?

- No.

- Nessie...

- Bueno... Una noche, hace un par de años, me escapé al caer el sol. Fui al centro comercial y... Oh, Jacob, fue horrible. No dejaban de cuchichear, me señalaban con el dedo y se apartaban de mí asustados.

- Tranquila. - me senté a su lado y antes de que pudiera moverme, me abrazó, llorando.

- No dejaban de llamarme monstruo. Yo no tengo la culpa de no poder salir de día.

- Sht... tranquila...

- No soy tan valiente como finjo ser.

- Tranquila, Nessie.

Le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos así hasta que Nessie se quedó dormida en mis brazos. La cogí como a un bebé y la acomodé en mi cama, tapándola con la sábana. Cogí la muestra de sangre que le había tomado y la puse en el microscopio que tenía sobre el escritorio.

- No soy un monstruo. - murmuró Nessie a mi lado.

Volví la vista hacia ella pensando que estaría hablando en sueños, pero me la encontré con los ojos abiertos. Yo estaba de pie, mirando la muestra de sangre.

- Ya lo sé.

- Pero odio que me llamen así.

- No hagas caso a la gente. Son unos gilipollas. - dije, viendo como sonreía devilmente ante mis palabras.

- Pero me duele que esos gilipollas me odien sinsiquiera molestarse en conocerme. - se secó las lágrimas con las sábanas y se me quedó mirando. - Que mal hablados que somos.

- Solo un poco. - sonreí al ver que volvía a sonreír.

- No quiero volver a casa hoy.

- ¿Por qué? - dije, volviendo a mirar por el telescópio.

- Porque quiero quedarme a dormir contigo.

Me quedé alucinado. Tanto que casi me clavo el telescópio en el ojo.

- Realmente creo que soy un bicho raro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Sabes lo que te dije ayer? Sobre nosotros.

- Si.

- Pues lo retiro. - susurró en mi oído, lo que hizo que se me pusiera el bello de punta. - A este paso voy a morir virgen. - su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, al tiempo que pegaba su pecho a mi espalda, bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de mi pantalón. - Nunca encontraré a nadie que quiera hacer el amor conmigo.

- Creo que le das demasiada importancia al asunto. - dije, dándome la vuelta. - Eso no se busca, se encuentra. - Nessie había conseguido volver a ponerme nerviosa.

- Supongo que si. - dijo, hablando muy cerca de mi cara, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no era ella quien realmente hablaba.

- Nessie, ¿has bebido?

- Un poco.

- ¿Cuanto es exactamente un poco? - me volví para recoger el microscópio y volver a guardarlo en su funda.

- Media botella de ron.

Seguí guardando mis cosas mientras Nessie se ponía a cantar. Tenía una voz preciosa y yo aun seguía sintiendo el calor de su mano por mi piel.

Odiaba que me hiciera sentir así. No podía estar empalmándome cada vez que la veía, que me hablaba, que me tocaba...

- ¿Y de donde has sacado el Ron?

- Lo cogí el mueble bar de mi padre.

- Creo que lo que necesitas para perder el miedo es salir de casa más a menudo.

- Ojala pudiera. - murmuró.

- Podrás.

**-...-...-...-...-...-**

**Hola hola.**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. **

**¿Que os ha parecido? Renesmee y Jacob se han encontrado y han hablado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**Opiniones, plis.**

**Kiss.**


	5. Monstruo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 5. MONSTRUO._

Cogí a Nessie en brazos y salí de la casa. La dejé con cuidado en el coche y la llevé hacia su casa. Cuando aparqué frente a la puerta, oí como Nessie se despertaba.

- ¿Jacob?

- Si?

- ¿Donde estoy?

Salí del coche, abrí la puerta trasera y la ayudé a salir.

- Te he trañido a casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesitas dormir.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y la acompañé a la puerta. La abrió y antes de entrar en su casa besó mi mejilla.

Mientras volvía hacia mi casa, aun pensando en Renesmee, pensé en hablar con sus padres para que dejaran salir a su hija alguna noche. Y es lo que hice al día siguiente, por la mañana, ya que tenía consultas por la tarde.

Nessie fue quien me abrió la puerta, aunque antes de que me diera tiempo a saludarla, se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba. Fui hacia la puerta del despacho y alcé la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero no llegué a hacerlo. Oí al matrimonio Cullen hablar.

_- No me parece bien, Edward._

_- Bella, podemos confiar en él. Estará para cuando le necesitemos. Y nosotros necesitamos que nos de un poco el sol._

_- Pero dejar a Renesmee sola..._

_- Si lo hablamos con ella, lo entenderá._

La puerta se abrió al momento. Yo seguía con el puño alzado, esperando el momento para llamar. Los señores Cullen se me quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

- Nessie me abrió la puerta. - dije, respondiendo antes de que preguntaran.

- ¿Es que ocurre algo?

- Si... Bueno... No... Verá, Bella. He estado hablando con su hija y creo que debería salir alguna noche. - dije, mirándoles a ambos. - Tal vez les parezca una locura, pero es lo que creo.

- ¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? - preguntó el señor Cullen. - La última vez que nos pidió salir, volvió a casa llorando, diciendo que nunca más iba a salir de casa.

- Lo necesita. Y esta vez no va a salir sola.

- ¿Usted la va a acompañar?

- Y conseguiré tenerla entretenida un día para que ustedes puedan salir tranquilos.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada y luego me miraron a mí. Estaba claro que querían pasar un día solos, en la calle, aunque tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si su hija salía a la calle de nuevo.

- Soy cinturón negro, si ellos les tranquiliza.

- De acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, se escapa cuando quiere. - murmuró Bella. - Podeis salir una noche, pero como le pase algo a mi hija...

- No le pasará nada. Lo prometo.

- De acuerdo.

- La llevaré a cenar y a bailar. - di media vuelta y me marché.

Después de una tarde eterna en el hospital, llegué a casa y me di una larga y relajante ducha. Me arreglé con lo mejor que tenía y fui sin avisar hacia la casa de los Cullen. Quería darle una sorpresa a Nessie.

Cuando ya fueron las cinco, me monté en el coche y fui hacia la casa. Bella fue quin me abrió. Sonrió al verme.

- ¿Puedo subir?

- Claro. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Subí y fui hacia el dormitorio. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero di cuenta de que esta estaba abierta. Nessie estaba sentada en la cama. Tenía una foto en la mano. Al momento me di cuenta de que era foto era mía. Era la misma foto que había dejado en mi mesita de noche el día anterior.

- Perdona que te haya robado. - dijo sin mirarme. - ¿Quienes son? - dijo, ahora dando golpecitos a su lado. Fui hacia ella y me senté en la cama a su lado. Cogí la foto y comencé a señalar.

- Estas son mis hermanas Rachel y Rebecca. Mi padre Billy, mi mejor amigo Seth y... ejem... su hermana.

- Por tu tono de voz, deduzco que la hermana de tu amigo Seth ha sido tu novia en algun momento.

- Así es. - para qué iba a negarlo. "Para haber tartado tan poco con gente, ha dado en el clavo. - Lo fue, hasta hace poco.

- Por eso has venido a Forks, no?

- Si, pero por favor, no hablemos de ello. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que vayas tan elegante?

- Pues la verdad es que si. Por casualidades de la vida, he oído que tus padres quieren pasar un día fuera. A cambio, estan dispuestos a que tu y yo salgamos esta noche.

- ¿Eso te han dicho?

- En realidad, he sido yo quien lo ha propuesto. - dejé la foto sobre la mesita y fui hacia la puerta. - Pensaba que podríamos ir a cenar y a bailar. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿Por el pueblo? - exclamó, como si tal idea le espantara.

- Creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer. Tú no tienes por que vivir escondiéndote.

- Voy a vestirme! - exclamó, empujándome hacia la puerta, echándome de su dormitorio.

Sonreí y fui hacia la habitación en la que habíamos hablado por primera vez en esa casa. No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Cuando me di la vuelta, casi me quedo sin aire.

Si ya estaba hermosa vestida con ropa corriente, con el vestido que se había puesto, acababa de dejarme sin respiración. Era un vestido de color verde muy claro, ancho, aunque aun así podía ver su escultural cuerpo.

- Es de mi madre. - dijo, al ver que no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Pues te queda muy muy bien. - dije, aunque dcir que le quedaba bien era quedarse muy corto.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que debería de haberme maquillado? - dijo, echándose a un lado, mirándose en el espejo. - Me veo muy pálida.

- Yo creo que estás perfecta.

- Gracias. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y me cogió de la mano. - Venga, vámonos. Ya ha anochecido.

Bajamos las escaleras y, en la puerta, nos encontramos con los padres de Nessie. Le solté la mano de golpe al ver la mirada que me estaba echando Bella.

- Vaya, cariño, estás preciosa! - exclamó el señor Cullen, abrazándola.

- ¿Ese vestido es mío?

- Si, mamá, pero es que yo no tengo la ropa apropiada.

- No importa, cielo. Te lo regalo. Te queda perfecto. - dijo, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija. - Espero que lo paseis muy bien.

- Gracias mamá, lo haremos.

- Nos vemos. - dije, saliendo de la casa.

- Doctor Black, ¿podemos ir dando un paseo?

- Claro, señorita Cullen. - enlazamos nuestros brazos y salimos del porche de la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de los Cullen.

Durante mucho rato no dijimos nada, aunque cuando estubimos en la entrada del pueblo, NEssie se detuvo.

- Lamento mucho lo de anoche.

- Cuando te metí mano e insinué que quería acostarme contigo. - miré a Nessie. Se había sonrojado. - Sobretodo, después de lo que dije.

- Tranquila. Olvidémoslo.

- ¿De verás? ¿No me lo vas a tener en cuenta? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Ser amigos?

- Si, no, si y por supuesto. - dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír.

- Gracias Jake.

Comenzamos a caminar y me di cuenta de que Nessie se pasaba las manos por los brazos, aunque en ningún momento se quejó de que tuviera frío.

Me quité la cazadora y la coloqué sobre sus hombros. Nessie me sonrió y continuamos caminando hacia la cafetería del pueblo.

La cafetería estaba llena hasta los topes. Todo el mundo hablaba y reía. Bueno, eso hasta que entramos nosotros. El silencio cayó sobre la cafetería y todos se nos quedaron mirando, comenzando a cuchichear.

Miré a Nessie, que se había sonrojado, pero asintió con la cabeza y avanzamos hacia la única mesa libre. Nos sentamos y la camarera, que tendría la edad de Nessie, vino hacia nosotros. Aunque se la veía asustada.

- ¿Pu-puedo to-tomarles no-nota?

- Si... Pues yo quiero... una hamburguesa doble con queso, patatas fritas, un trozo de tarta de moras, uno de tarta de chocolate, un batido de fresa y una coca cola ligth. - dijo Nessie, mirando a la chica.

- ¿Va a comer? - preguntó la chica. Ahora parecía sorprendida.

- Pues claro, no he venido a ver como los demás comen. - dijo, mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos. - Además, estoy hambrienta. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, no. Claro que no.

- Yo voy a tomar lo mismo. - dije, sin darle tiempo a la chica de decir nada.

Cuando la camarera se marchó, Nessie se puso a reír.

- Realmente creen que soy un vampiro. Pensaba que solo lo decían a modo de broma.

- Pues parece que no. - dije, intentando no mirar a la gente que nos rodeaba, que no dejaban de mirarnos. - No entiendo como tienen una mente tan cerrada.

- Ni yo.

La camarera nos trajo nuestros batidos y refrescos y comenzamos a beber.

- Cuéntame lo que pasó con tu chica.

Me atraganté con la coca cola al oírle.

- Perdón, lo siento. - se puso en pie y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, para que se me pasara. - Soy una desconsiderada. Es un tema que te duele, puedo verlo en tus ojos, y aun así voy y te pregunto. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, tranquila. Es que me ha sorprendido.

- Perdona. Ya cierro la boca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que me trajeron la cena.

En realidad, nunca había hablado con nadie del tema Leah y tal vez me ayudara hablarlo con alguien, aunque fuera la chica de la que me estaba enamorando.

- Pillé a Leah con un buen amigo mío teniendo sexo en el pequeño bosque que había al lado de mi casa. - dije, cuando llevaba comida media hamburguesa.

- Lo siento mucho por ti.

- No pasa nada. Ya lo tengo superado.

- De ser así, no te habrías marchado de casa.

Nessie tenía razón. Aun no lo había superado. Cada día me dolía más la traición de Leah. "Si ya no me quería, debería haberme dejado, en vez de engañarme."

- Yo una vez tuve un novio. Hablábamos cada día por teléfono, nos carteábamos y venía a casa de vez en cuando. - comenzó a decir, hablando entre susurros, intentando que solo yo pudiera oírle. - Pero me dejó. Estaba cansado de que le dijera que no podía salir de casa, y de que cada vez que me tocaba me dejara marcas en la piel.

- Crees que te dejó por no acostarte con él. - No era una pregunta. Estaba seguro de que ese había sido el motivo.

Nessie asintió con la cabeza y continuó comiendo.

Pedimos que nos pusieran los trozos de tarta para llevar y nos marchamos de la cafetería. Fuimos dando un paseo hacia un parque cercano y nos sentamos en un banco, donde nos comimos las tartas con tranquilidad.

- Sabes que el sexo no lo es todo.

- ¿Tu cuando perdiste la virginidad?

- A los diecisiete. - respondí. - Aunque luego no volví a hacerlos hasta los veintiuno.

- Yo nunca he hecho nada. - murmuró. - Nunca me han tocado.

- No creo que eso sea nada malo ni nada de lo que avergonzarse.

- Eres un tío muy raro, ¿lo sabías? - dijo, sonriendo. "Como adoro esa sonrisa." - Un tío que prefiere tener amistad con una chica a tener sexo. Creo que no estás muy bien. - dijo, dándome un par de golpecitos en la cabeza con un dedo.

- Es solo que creo que hay cosas mucho más importantes.

- ¿Como qué?

- Como bailar. - la cogí de la mano y fuimos hacia un local que estaba a pocos metros de allí. Era lo más parecido a una discoteca que había en el pueblo.

A pesar de que todos nos miraban y cuchicheaban, logramos pasárnoslo muy bien. Bailamos mucho y, lo más importante, Nessie no dejaba de sonreír.

- Me lo estoy pasando en grande.

- Me alegro mucho, Nessie. - dije, acariciando su mejilla. No lo pude evitar. Era tan hermosa...

- Y todo es gracias a ti, Jacob. - besó mi mejilla y nos quedamos con nuestros rostros muy cerca. Deseaba besarla, y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero alguien se interpuso entre nosotros.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

- Mike. - dijo Nessie.

- ¿Conoces a este tío? - pregunté, señalando al borracho que estaba a nuestro lado.

- Antes te he hablado de él. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - Vámonos, Jake. Está borracho.

- Venga, vámonos. Ven a bailar conmigo. - el chico cogió a Nessie del brazo, pero ella se soltó al momento. Los tres nos dimos cuenta al momento de que tenía una ligera marca en el brazo, justo por donde la había cogido el tal Mike. - Joder, tía. Sigues siendo un monstruo. - gritó.

Nessie se soltó de mi mano y le pegó una fuerte bofetaa en la cara. Ahora si que ya nos estaba mirando todo el mundo.

Mike le levantó la mano, dispuesto a pegarla, pero el que ahora le pegué fu yo. Le di un puñetazo en la nariz, otro en el ojo y otro más en el estómago. Cayó al suelo al momento, como el perro que era.

Iba a coger del brazo a Nessie para llevármela de allí, pero no quería hacerle daño ni volver a marcar su piel, así que la cogí en brazos y la saqué del local. En cuanto nos alejamos lo suficiente de allí, la dejé en el suelo con cuidado.

- Esto ha sido una estúpida idea! - gritó Nessie mientras salíamos del pueblo. - Nunca debí de haber aceptado! Aun no sé como se me ocurrió venir aquí! Soy idiota!

- Nessie...

- Jacob, sé que solo querías ayudarme, pero esto no va a volver a suceder! - se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Nessie estaba llorando.

- No debes volver a encerrarte ni salir a escondidas.

- Estoy harta de éstos estúpidos paletos! - cayó de rodillas al suelo y fui corriendo hacia ella. - Estoy harta de estar encerrada, sin un solo amigo.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. Me tienes a mí. - me arrodillé a su lado y sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Pero si nos conocimos hace solo un par de días.

- Y? Yo no necesito nada más para ver que eres una chica estupenda.

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo. - dijo, lanzándose a mis brazos. Caímos tumbados al suelo. Nessie cayó encima de mí y apoyó su rostro sobre mi pecho. Continuaba llorando. - Me alegro tanto de haberme escapado de casa y haberte conocido...

- Yo también me alegro de que lo hicieras.

- Aun no quiero volver a casa.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? - dije, acariciando su larga y rizada melena.

- Pues no se... Podríamos ir al lago, a darnos un baño. Hace años que no voy allí.

- Pero... Bueno, vale. - dije, sorprendido. - ¿Tienes traje de baño en casa? ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo?

- Sin traje de baño. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, tendiéndome su mano. - Vamos, Jake. Será divertido. - tomé su mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Cuando llegamos al lado, que no estaba muy lejos de allí, Nessie comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Me di la vuelta, hasta que oí gritar mi nombre. Nessie ya estaba en el agua.

- Bañate conmigo.

- Estoy bien aquí, gracias.

- Venga, hombre. Solo van a ser unos minutos.

No quería hacerlo, quería mantener las distancias, tal y como ella me había pedido, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya me estaba quitando los pantalones.

Me quedé en calzoncillos y me metí en el agua. Nessie vino nadando hacia mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Cuando noté el tacto de su piel contra la mía, me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. La abracé por la cintura y bajé las manos hacia su trasero.

- Nessie...

- Dime.

- ¿Estás desnuda?

- Si.

- Nessie.. Yo... Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. - solté a Nessie, pero ella no me soltó a mí. - No me hagas esto, por favor.

- Te excito. Puedo notarlo. - susurró, hablándome al oído. No lo negué. Era obvio. - Y tú también me excitas a mí.

- Creí que no querías tener nada conmigo. Que era demasiado mayor para ti.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Y entonces porque lo dijiste? - pregunté, sorprendido y nervioso.

- Porque tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De entregar mi corazón y que vuelvan a hacerme daño.

Quise decirle de que eso conmigo no iba a pasar, que nunca iba a hacerle daño, pero no me dio tiempo a hablar. Nessie acercó su rostro al mío y unimos nuestros labios, fundiéndonos en un largo y apasionado beso. Comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia mi trasero, acariciándolo.

Quería seguir, hacerle el amor allí mismo y en ese mismo instante, pero no. No podía. Por el bien de ambos.

- Nessie, para, por favor.

- Estoy preparada. Ahora si.

- ¿En serio?

No dijo nada más. Volvió a besarme y, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, terminó con el beso. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, acaricié su hermosa y suave mejilla. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Nessie me dio un último y fugaz beso y salió del agua. Fui tras ella y, cuando ambos estuvimos vestidos, comenzamos a caminar, de vuelta a casa. Para mi sorpresa, no se dirigió hacia su casa, sino hacia la mía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Opiniones, por fi.**

**Kiss.**


	6. Día de picnic

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 6. DÍA DE PICNIC._

Abrí la puerta de casa y ambos entramos en ella. Antes de que me diera tiempo a hacer ni decir nada, asentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y unos ardientes labios besar mi nuca. Seguí sin moverme.

- Lo siento mucho, Jake. - dijo, apoyando su rostro contra mi espalda.

- Tranquila. - dije, acariciando sus manos, que tenía sobre mi tripa.

- Yo fui quien te dijo que no debería de haber nada entre nosotros y ahora voy y te presiono para tener sexo. - Besó de nuevo mi nuca. - Perdóname.

- No te preocupes, Nessie.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

- Pero tendrás que volver a casa temprano para que tus padres no sepan que te has escapdo y has pasado la noche fuera.

- No hay problema.

Fuimos hacia el dormitorio y, sin quitarnos la ropa, solo los zapatos, nos acostamos.

- Nessie, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro. - dijo, al tiempo que se abrazaba a mi cintura.

- ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

- ¿El qué? ¿Dormir juntos?

- Ahá.

- No lo se, pero desde el día que dormimos juntos en el motel, no duermo bien si no es contigo. - dijo, acomodando su rostro sobre mi pecho.

- Yo tampoco.

.-.-.-.

Cuando desperté, a las pocas horas, Nessie seguía en la cama, abrazada a mí. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Necessitaba una ducha fría.

Cuando volví al dormitorio, Nessie ya no estaba allí. En su lugar había una nota. Había vuelto a casa.

A pesar de ser solo las cuatro de la mañana, ya no pude dormir más. Fui hacia la cocina y me preparé algo para desayunar. Salí a correr cerca de una hora, lo que me fue muy bien para poder despejar y desconectar y no pensar en Nessie tumbada en mi cama.

Cuando hube desayunado, llamé al hospital, para ver si alguien me necesitaba. El doctor McCarty me dio el fin de semana libre.

Al colgar el teléfono recibí una llamada al busca. Era Bella. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y camisa negra y fui dando un paseo hacia la casa de las Cullen. Si hubiera si algo urgente, me lo habrían dicho, y yo necesitaba que me diera el aire.

Nessie fue quien me abrió la puerta, aunque desapareció al momento. Fui hacia el salón, donde me encontré con el señor Cullen.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen. - dije, sin moverme de la puerta.

- Buenos días, doctor Black.

- Jacob, por favor.

- Jacob. - dijo, sonriendo. - ¿Como fue anoche?

- Bastante bien. - dije, sentándome al lado del señor Cullen, que me indicó que me sentara en la butaca que había a su lado.

- ¿Renesmee durmió en tu casa anoche?

- ¿Qué? - dije, mirándole, sorprendido ante tal pillada.

- La oí entar a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Yo... La verdad es que... se nos hizo tarde y no quisimos molestarles y... bueno.. en el piso de arriba hay mucho sitio...

- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Gracias. - cogió el periódico de encima de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. - Las chicas estan en la cocina. Ve a tomarte algo si quieres.

- ¿Quien me llamó?

- Bella.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

Como el señor Cullen me había dicho, Bella y Nessie estaban en la cocina, cocinando. Cuando me vieron en la puerta, Bella me sonrió, pero Nessie bajó la vista y se escondió detrás de su madre.

- ¿Me llamó, Bella?

- Si. Jacob, Edward y yo vamos a pasar el fin de semana fuera. Renesmee ha insistido y al final nos ha convencido. - dijo, al mismo tiempo que guardaba la comida en una cesta. - ¿Podrías comenzar este fin de semana a examinar a Renesmee?

- Por supuesto.

- Y el lunes hablamos de como vamos a pagarle.

- ¿No es el hospital quien me paga?

- Hombre, Jacob, te tenemos como a una veleta. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es pagarte un suplemento. - dijo Bella, acercándose a mí.

- Vaya, gracias. - dije, sorprendido. - aunque lo hago encantado.

- Eres muy amable.

- Pero no puedo aceptarlo.

- Entonces olvidemos el asunto del alquiler. - dijo, poniéndose ante mí. - Si no permites que te paguemos, no pienso cobrarte alquiler. - se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija. - Bueno, cariño, ya lo tenemos todo. Pórtate bien, vale? - dijo, abrazando cariñosamente a su hija. - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Seré buena, lo prometo. - dijo, apartando la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirarla. - Pásalo muy bien.

- Lo haremos.

- Y no hace falta que me llameis cada media hora. Si necesito algo, llamaré a Jacob. Digo, al doctor Black.

- De acuerdo. - susurró Bella.

- Quiero que disfruteis del fin de semana y que solo penseis en vosotros. - le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y fue hacia la nevera dando saltitos. Sonreí. Se la veía muy contenta. - Feliz aniversario! - exclamó, con una botella de champán en la mano.

- Gracias, cariño. - Bella cogió la botella y ambas salieron de la cocina. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que Nessie ya volvía a estar en la cocina.

- Bueno, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy, doctor Black? - dijo, evitando mirarme. Se la veía distante. - ¿Por donde empezamos?

- Por ningun lado. Hoy no vamos a hacer nada de eso.

- ¿Como que no?

- El lunes, cuando esté en el hospital, examinaré mejor la muestra de sangre que te tomé ayer. - me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y miré a Nessie, que continuaba sin mirarme. - Por el momento puedes hacer lo que te apetezca.

- Para empezar, me gustaría que olvidáramos lo que ocurrió anoche.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? - dije, intentando ponerle las cosas fáciles.

- Absolutamente nada.

- Eso es lo que me pareció.

Nessié sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, durante el cual ambos miramos nuestras respectivas manos. Nessie fue quien, al fin, rompió el silencio. Creo que habíamos pasado así cerca de una hora.

- ¿Crees que algun día voy a poder curarme?

- No lo sé. - decidí ser sincero.

- ¿Conoces a alguien que tenga mi misma enfermedad?

- Personalmente no conozco a nadie, pero he oído hablar de una chica que tiene tu misma enfermedad y que ha conseguido salir a la calle de día.

- Vaya!

- Aunque tiene una pega.

- ¿Cúal?

- Lleva la piel completamente tatuada.

- Puaj. - exclamó, poniendo cara de asco.

- ¿No te gustan los tatuajes? - pregunté sin poder evitar ponerme a reir al ver su cara.

- Si que me gustan, pero no por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Tu llevas alguno?

Ahora la que se puso a reír fue ella. Era como si acabara de contarle un chiste. Me encantó verla así. Estaba realmente hermosa.

- Ay, inocente Jacob. - dijo, calmando su risa. - mis padres pueden parecer muy modernos y enrollados, pero en realidad son unos carcas. No te puedes ni imaginar la que me liaron cuando me perforé las orejas. - se puso en pie y volvió con una botella de vino y dos copas.

- ¿Quien te perforó las orejas?

- Yo misma.

- ¿Como lo hiciste?

- Pues con una aguja ardiendo, un trozo de manzana y un cubito. Lo vi en una peli. - añadió al ver m cara de incredulidad.

- Menudas ideas de bombero retirado. - murmuré, cogiendo la copa que me ofrecía, a pesar de que no eran más de las diez de la mañana.

- Opino que a ti te quedaría muy bien un pendiente. - dijo, tocándome el lóbulo de la oreja.

- No pienso dejar que me perfores la oreja. - dije, apartándome un poco.

- ¿Por qué no?

Lo dijo en un tono de voz tan triste, que cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tenía un vaso de whisky en una mano y un algodón lleno de sangre en la otra. Las orejas me dolían horrores.

- ¿A qué no ha sido para tanto?

No dije nada, aunque no pude evitar mirarla con mala cara. "Aun no sé como narices he aceptado."

- Apenas has sangrado. - cogió el vaso, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el cuarto de baño. - Mira que guapo estás.

Me miré en el espejo y me fijé bien en el pendiente. Era un pequeño brillante. No. No solo había un brillante plateado. Habían dos.

- ¿Me has perforado las dos orejas?

- Bueno... Es que... Es que cuando te desmayaste... Yo... Creí que te quedaría muy bien. - dijo, apartándose un poco. - Y no me he equivocado. Te queda de maravilla. - se quedó quieta en la puerta. Parecía asustada. - Yo... Perdona que me haya tomado tantas confianzas.

- No te preocupes, Nessie. Ya está hecho. - vi el vaso de whisky en el mármol, lo cogí y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Me volví para mirar a Nessie, ya que hasta ahora solo veía su reflejo en el espejo. - ¿De quien son estos pendientes?

- Mios. Fueron mis primeros pendientes.

- Gracias. - salimos del cuarto, la cogí de la mano y fuimos hacia el salón. Miré a Nessie y me di cuenta de que no dejaba de sonreír. - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracias?

- Aun no me creo que te desmayaras.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y nos tomamos otro trago.

- Me alegro de que al fin mis padres hayan decidido marcharse. - dijo, dejando a un lado el tema de mi bochornoso desmayo. - Se lo merecen. Nunca salen por quedarse conmigo. Lo que me extraña es que no le hayan echado la llave al mueble bar. - dijo, alzando la mano en la que llevaba la botella.

- Lo que a mí me extrala es que, si tus padres son tan carcas como dices, te hayan dejado sola en casa, conmigo rondando por aquí.

No respondió. Miré a Nessie y vi que bajaba la vista al suelo al tiempo que se soltaba de mi mano.

- Nessie...

- Mmm?

- ¿Qué les has dicho a tus padres?

- Yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo... Verás... No se fiaban de mí... Ya sabes... Por lo de mis escapadas y eso y... Bueno... Tuve que... Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue... Lo siento mucho, Jacob.

Volví a besarme el vaso de whisky entero de un solo trago y lo dejé encima de la mesita.

- ¿Así que ahora soy gay? ¿Por eso al final me has agujereado las dos orejas?

- En realidad te hice el segundo agujero porque a la primera me equivoqué y te lo hice en la oreja gay. - dijo, aun sin levantar la vista del suelo. - Pero he dicho de verdad que te queda muy bien.

- ¿Y tus padres se lo han creído? - pregunté, intentando asimilar lo que me estaba contando.

- Pues claro. Yo nunca miento.

- Hasta ahora.

- Bueno, si, pero es que era la única manera de que se marcharan. - levantó la vista y, a los pocos segundos, estaba de rodillas frente a mí, con sus manos sujetando las mías. - Perdóname, por favor, Jacob. Nunca he querido hacerte daño.

- Tranquila, Nessie, de verdad. Vayamos a dar un paseo.

Cogí a Nessie de la mano y me puse en pie.

Comenzamos a caminar por la casa, que era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Me asomé un poco por la ventana, con cuidado de que a Nessie no le diera el sol. Me fijé que en el jardín trasero había una piscina bastante grande, cubierta por un toldo.

- ¿Sueles bañarte?

- No.

- ¿Ni por la noche?

- No.

- ¿Nunca?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

No dijo nada.

Me volví para mirarla y vi en su rostro que se había entristecido.

- No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero fui hacia ella y la abracé. Al momento, Nessie se puso a llorar entre mis brazos. Me dio la sensación de que algo grabe había ocurrido en esa piscina. No insistí en el tema. Cogí a Nessie en brazos y la senté encima de la encimera de la cocina.

- ¿Que te apetece que cocine? - pregunté, secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- No hace falta que te quedes. Puedo apañármelas sola.

- Lo sé, pero es que me apetece quedarme. Si no te importa.

- Vale. - dijo, sonriendo al fin. - Me da igual la comida, me gusta todo. - cogió una cuchara y comenzó a jugar con ella. - Aunque lo que más me gusta es la pasta. Cualquier tipo de pasta.

- Pasta entonces. - besé su frente y comencé a hacer la comida.

Mientras yo cocinaba, Nessie continuó jugando con la cuchara. Miré hacia la ventana y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Puedes mirar el fuego un momento? Enseguida vuelvo. - dije, saliendo de la cocina. - Ya vengo!

- Vale!

Encontré una mata encima de la butaca del salón. La cogí y la coloqué en el suelo del salón. Fui a la cocina y comencé a coger todo lo necesário para montar un pequeño picnic en medio del salón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Nessie la tercera vez que entré en la cocina.

- Nada.

- ¿Como qué nada? ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?

- Nada.

Cogí una botella de vino y la llevé hacia el salón, corriendo, aunque Nessie fue detrás de mí.

- No! No vengas aun! - exclamé.

- Oh Dios mío! - Exclamó, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras. - Jake, ¿qué es todo esto?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? - dijo, enarcando una ceja.

- Solo es una idea loca que se me ha ocurrido. ¿Te gusta?

- Por supuesto que si! Muchas gracias! - exclamó de nuevo, abrazándome. - Mierda, la comida, que se quema!

Nos soltamos y ambos fuimos corriendo hacia la cocina. Servimos los tortellini en los platos y volvimos hacia el salón. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero no pasamos mucho tiempo así.

- ¿Crees que estoy mal de la cabeza?

- No, claro que no. - dije, mirándole a los ojos. - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Cuando hemos paseado por la casa, no te he dejado entrar en una de las habitaciones, me pongo a llorar porque hace años que no me baño en la piscina, juego con una cuchara hasta romperla, me empeño en agujerearte las orejas, le digo a mis padres que eres gay para que se marchen, intento tener sexo contigo en el lago hy en tu casa, cuando anteriormente me había negado a tener algo contigo... ¿Añado algo más a la lista?

- No, Nessie. En absoluto creo que estés loca. Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en esta casa. - dije, dejando los cubiertos en el plato. - Creo que lo que necesitas es salir más, hablar con alguien que no sean tus padres. En fin, tener amigos.

- ¿Como voy a hacer eso? Todo el mundo me odia. Nunca voy a tener amigos.

- Creí que eso había comenzado a cambiar. - Nessie me miró y sonrió levemente.

- Gracias, JAcob.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por tu amistad.

- De nada. - dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Creo que deberíamos salir esta noche.

- Pero por el pueblo no, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Iremos fuera de Forks. Por algun cercano. - dije. Nessie se había tensado. Entendía su reacción. Tenía miedo. - Iremos a algun lugar en el que nadie te conozca. Aunque solo sea para ir a dar un paseo.

- ¿Eso me lo dice el doctor Balck o Jacob?

- Ambos.

- Ya veremos, vale?

- Claro. Me conformo con que medites mi propuesta.

Nessie asintió con la cabeza y continuó comiendo.

Cuando ambos terminamos de comer, comencé a recogerlo todo y Nessie fue a sentarse a la butaca, a leer.

Fui hacia la biblioteca, que Nessie me había mostrado esa mañana, conecté el ordenador y conecté en e´l mi pendrive, que siempre llevaba en la cartera. Corrí las cortinas, para que entrara un poco de luz solar. Había visto algo en la muestra de sangre que le había tomado a Nessie y, aunque no era nada concluyente, comencé a escribir lo que había visto en ella. Por otro lado, había comenzado a escribir un diario. No mío, sino de lo que veía en Nessie. Su comportamiento y lo que me iba contando sobre ella y sobre su enfermedad. Solía escribirlo todo. Ello me ayudaba a tratar mejor a mis pacientes.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve trabajando, pero cuando llamaron a la puerta, apenas entraba ya el sol.

- Un momento! - corrí las cortinas, cogí mi pendrive y fui a abrir la puerta, al tiempo que encendía la luz. - Hola.

- Hola. ¿Qué estabas haciendo a oscuras?

- No estaba a oscuras.

- Ah. Ya, claro. El sol. - dijo, mirando hacia la ventana. - He estado pensando en tu propuesta. Ya sabes, sobre lo de salir otra vez de casa.

- ¿Y cual es tu decisión? - salí de la biblioteca y nos quedamos ambos en el pasillo.

- Me gustaría mucho ir al cine. Hace como catorce años que no voy.

- Me parece una idea perfecta. - sonreí. Poco a poco, Nessie se iba abriendo al mundo y quería superar sus miedos.

- En una hora ya habrá sol.

- ¿Qué te apetece ir a ver?

- No tengo ni idea de lo que hacen, como comprenderás, pero me da igual, mientras sea una película de terror.

- Llamaré a los multicines de Seattle y pediré dos entradas para la película más terrorífica que tengan en la cartelera. - dije, logrando que Nessie sonriera ampliamente. - Y también haré una reserva para cenar. ¿Donde te apetece ir?

- Sorpréndeme.

- Muy bien.

- Voy a empezar a arreglarme. - Nessie se dio la vuelta y se fue dando brincos hacia su dormitorio.

Volví a entrar en la biblioteca y me conecté a internet, para reservar las entradas para la sesión de las nueve y media- También llamé a un restaurante mexicano y reservé mesa.

Cuando hube acabado, fui hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Nessie y llamé a la puerta.

_- Aun no estoy lista!_

- Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo. Soo quería decirte que voy a casa a ducharme. Vuelvo en breve

_- Vale!_

Tal y como le había dicho a Nessie, fui hacia casa y me di una ducha caliente. Me vestí con unos vaqueros gris oscuro y una camisa negra y volví en coche a casa de los Cullen.

Fui hacia el salón, ya que Nessie todavía no estaba lista. Al menos eso era lo que yo creía. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y yo casi me caigo al verla.

Nessie vestía un vestido negro, largo, muy ceñido al cuerpo. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y calzaba unos tacones impresionantes. En cuanto vio la cara de idiota que se me había quedado, sonrió con timidez.

- Bueno, di algo.

- Uau! - dije, como un bobo. - Vaya... Yo... Creía que íbamos a ir al cine.

- Bueno, si, pero he pensado que al salir del cine, podríamos ir a tomar una copa o a bailar. ¿Te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto.

- Genial. Entonces, vámonos. - cogió su bolso, una chaqueta de color blanco, del mismo color que el bolso, y enlazamos nuestros brazos.

Fuimos hacia mi coche y Nessie me fue guiando hacia los multicines. Una vez allí, fuimos a recoger nuestras entradas y nos marchamos a cenar.

- Jacob...

- Si?

- Todos me están mirando. - susurró, cuando el camarero nos trajo la cena y le sonrió, lo cual no me gustaba nada.

- ¿Y te extraña?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nessie, eres una chica preciosa. Es normal que los chicos no dejen de mirarte. - dije, viendo como se sonrojaba. - Tu tranquila, todo va bien.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy preciosa?

- Sin duda.

**.-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Siento no haber actualizado este fin de semana, pero es que no he podido. Y ahora que he tenido un momento, he acabado de escribir el capítulo y aquí lo teneis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	7. Rumores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 7. RUMORES._

Estuvimos un rato, comiendo en silencio, hasta que Nessie comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Cuentame algo interesante.

- ¿Como qué?

- No se... ¿Como fue tu primera vez? Tú ya me entiendes.

- Pues, verás... no es que no te lo quiera contar, pero para serte sincero, me incomoda bastante hablar de sexo. - dije. Y era cierto. No me gustaba hablar de esos temas.

- Eres un tío muy raro. - dije, riendo.

- Es lo que me hace único.

- Cuando tenía cinco años, estaba con papá bañándome en la piscina. - comenzó a decir. Vi sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. - De repente comencé a notar que me picaba todo. Me picaba y me quemaba mucho.

- ¿Fue a partir de ese momento que ya no te puede dar el sol? - acaricié la mano que tenía encima de la mesa y ella me devolvió las caricias.

- Si. Me salieron unas terribles bullofas por todo el cuerpo. Desde ese momento, ni siquiera de noche, no he vuelto a meterme en la piscina.

- Es totalmente comprensible.

- ¿No te parece una tontería?

- Claro que no. - dije, acariciando de nuevo su mano. - ¿Lo de las marcas comenzó antes o después?

- Eso lo he tenido desde que tengo uso de razón.

- Cuando te lleva a casa esta noche, podríamos comenzar a solucionar el asunto de la piscina.

Nessie negó levemente con la cabeza y continuó cenando. No insistí en el asunto. Lo último que quería era presionarla en un asunto tan importante y que le causaba tanto dolor.

- ¿Te gusta tu nueva casa?

- Me encanta. Es muy bonita.

- Si, creo que la decoración es preciosa.

- ¿Te gusta el diseño de interiores? - pregunté, observándola.

- Me encanta! - dijo, volviendo a sonreír. - Yo misma decoré mi casa. Y la tuya.

- Pues déjame decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo. - comenté, haciendo que volviera a sonreír con una tímida sonrisa. - ¿Quieres dedicarte a ello?

- No. Eso solo es un hobbie. Lo que a mí me gustaría es estudiar medicina. Intentar encontrar una cura para lo mío y ayudar a las personas que también lo padecen.

- Si quieres, lo puedes hacer.

- La verdad es que llevo unos días pensando seriamente en ello.

- Me alegro mucho, de verdad. - besé el dorso de su mano y me puse en pie. - Voy a pagar la cuenta y vamos a ver la película, vale?

- No, de eso nada. Pago yo. - dijo, poniéndose tambien en pie. - Tu ya pagaste ayer.

- Pero...

- Y tambien has pagado las entradas.

- Pero...

- Sht... - besó mi mejilla, me apartó con suavidad y fue a pagar la cuenta.

Fuimos cogidos de la mano hacia la sala en la que proyectaban nuestra película. A pesar de que acabábamos de cenar, compramos palomitas, chucherías y un refresco para cada uno.

La película... ´Era la película más mala que había visto en mi vida. Y durante toda la película, Nessie no dejó de comentarla y reír. Nos llamaron la atención un par de veces, pero no me importaba. Nessie se lo estaba pasando en grande y eso era lo más importante para mí.

- Que película más mala! - exclamé cuando al fin salimos a la calle. - Jake, perdona que la haya liado ahí dentro. No he podido contenerme. Era tan mala que me ha dado la risa. - dijo, aun riendo.

- Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien. - iba a cogerla de la mano, pero Nessie me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? - dije, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, encantado ante su gesto.

- Vayamos a tomar una copa.

- Yo no puedo beber. Tengo que conducir.

- Va... Solo unos chupitos.

- Yo me tomaré un refresco. - dije, dejándome llevar por ella hacia un pub cercano. - Y tú no te pases con los chupitos, eh. dije, probocando que Nessie volviera a reír.

Cuando llegamos al pub, fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa, yo con una coca cola y Nessie con un par de chupitos de tequila. Estaba a punto de inventar a bailar con Nessie cuando un chico se acercó a nuestra mesa.

- Hola.

- Hola. - dijo Nessie, mirando al chico. - ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien. - dijo, sonriendo a Nessie, lo que no me gustó nada. - ¿Puedo robarte a tu chica un momento? - preguntó, ahora mirándome a mí.

- No soy su chica.

- Entonces perfecto, porque me encantaría bailar contigo. - el chico le tendió su mano a Nessie, que la tomó al momento.

- Enseguida vuelvo, Jake.

Pero no fue así. Me pasé cerca de una hora solo, sentado en la mesa, viendo como Nessie bailaba y se dejaba manosear por ese tío. Estuve a punto de levantarme varias veces para apartar a ese tío de Nessie, pero tenía ningun derecho. Yo ya había tenido mi oportunidad, varias veces de estar con ella y la había dejado escapar. Pero es que ese tío me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Se acercaron un par de chicas a mi mesa, pero al ver que no podía dejar de mirar a Nessie, se marcharon.

- Jake, no bailas? - Nessie se sentó en su sitio y se bebió de un trago el chupito que llevaba en la mano.

- No me apetece.

- ¿Ni siquiera conmigo? - dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y me cogió de la mano, haciendo que me pusiera en pie. - Venga, vamos. Me encanta esta canción.

Nessie rodeó mi cuell con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo al mío, logrando ponerme muy nervioso.

- ¿Donde está tu ligue?

- El tipo iba tan borracho que se puso a hablar y se le escapó que tiene novia. - dijo, acariciando lentamente mi nuca. - Paso de enrollarme con tíos que tienen novia. Le he dicho que se largara.

- Bien hecho. - conseguí decir.

- Pero me ha gustado que se acercara. Me ha hecho sentir deseada.

No dije nada ante ese comentario. Yo también la deseaba, y mucho.

- ¿Estás bien, Jacob?

- Si.

- Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa.

- Si. Deberíamos. Creo que has bebido demasiado. - dije, cuando Nessie comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- No! - exclamó. La miré y comenzó a reirse. - Bueno, tal vez un poco.

- Venga, vámonos.

- Llévame, por fi.

Cogí a Nessie en brazos como a un bebé y la saqué del pub. Fuimos hacia el coche y la metí en el asiento trasero. Cuando iba a salir del coche, me cogió por la camisa e hizo que cayera sobre ella. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó.

- Renesmee, para.

- No. No quiero parar. Quiero besarte.

- Yo también quiero besarte, pero ahora no es el momento. - me aparté de ella pero no cerré la puerta. - Lo siento.

- No. Yo lo siento. Estoy volviendo a forzarte. - dijo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. - Perdóname, por favor.

- Volvamos a casa.

Me puse al volante y conduje hacia la casa. Durante el viaje, Renesmee se había quedado dormida. La cogí en brazos y, como no quería invadir la intimidad de su dormitorio, la dejé con cuidado en el sofá que había en la sala en la que nos habíamos reencontrado tras nuestra noche en el motel. Yo me tumbé en el sofá que había en el salón.

Al principio creí que solo era un sueñi. El salón estaba iluminado por la luz del sol. Me di cuenta de que no era un sueño cuando vi a Nessie a mi lado, al lado de la ventana.

- Joder! - gritó, cerrando la ventana de golpe.

- ¿Pero que estás haciendo? - exclamé, asustado, poniéndome en pie, y fui corriendo hacia ella, que había ido a sentarse en una de las butacas. La cogí con cuidado del brazo. Tenía la piel muy roja. - ¿Es que quieres quemarte el brazo?

- No me grites, por favor. Me duele mucho la cabeza. - dijo, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza. - No voy a volver a beber nunca en mi vida.

- A ver si eso es verdad. - murmuré, cogiéndole del brazo de nuevo. - ¿Te duele mucho?

- Ya apenas nada, aunque tengo una pomada.

- ¿Donde?

- En el baño de abajo.

Fui a buscar la pomada y volví con Nessie.

Le estaba poniendo la pomada en el brazo cuando habló.

- ¿De verdad odias el sexo ocasional o es que te gusta rechazarme?

Levanté la vista y me fijé en que Nessie no dejaba de mirarme. Me estaba hablando muy en serio. Tan en serio que me sorprendió. Dejé la pomada en la mesita, al lado del sofá, y me puse en pie.

- Nessie, acabo de salir de una relación y... Estaba muy enamorado de ella y me engañó. - comencé a decir, sincerándome como nunca antes lo había hecho. - De verdad creo que eres preciosa, con un cuerpo de infarto. Además, eres muy inteligente, amable, sincera y simpática. Me gustas mucho, pero tu quieres algo que yo no puedo darte. - estaba frente a la ventana, dando la espalda a Nessie. Noté como me abrazava por la cintura y me besó en la nuca.

- Lo único que yo quiero y necesito es alguien que me quiera.

A pesar de lo bruscamente que comenzamos a besarnos, Nessie era muy dulce. Poco a poco, nos fuimos tumbando sobre el sofá y, lentamente, comenzamos a desnudarnos. Nessie estaba encima de mí, en ropa interior, mordisqueando mi cuello, al tiempo que acariciaba mi pecho. Esa chica siempre lograba volverme loco.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor. - susurró, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja. - Quiero perder la virginidad contigo.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Totalmente.

- Pero no tengo protección. Esto no entraba en mis planes. - Nessie sonrió.

- Creo que eso podremos solucionarlo. No te muevas.

Salió corriendo del salón, en braguitas y sujetador, y volvió a los pocos segundos con algo en la mano. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mi cintura y me dio el preservativo.

- Mis padres aun los usan. - dijo, posando su mano sobre mi pecho, acariciándome de nuevo.

- De acuerdo. - suspiré.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo?

- Quiero, Nessie. De verdad que quiero. Quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos. - Me puse encima de ella y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. - Me gustaría conocerte mejor. Me gustaría salir contigo.

Noté como Nessie cogía el preservativo de mi mano y lo dejaba a un lado. Aun no sé como pasó ni como lo hicimos, pero acabamos tumbados en el suelo, riendo.

- Me encantaría salir contigo. - dijo, poniendose de nuevo encima de mí.

- Pensaba que era demasiado mayor para ti.

- Lo dije porque tenía miedo de enamorarme y sufrir de nuevo.

- Yo nunca voy a hacerte daño. - dije, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas, mirándola a los ojos. Esos preciosos y enormes ojos chocolateados. - Lo prometo.

- Te quiero.

Me quedé helado al oír sus palabras, aunque yo estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo. Acaricié sus mejillas y me incorporé para poder besarla de nuevo. Nessie me abrazó y acabamos tumbados, abrazados, felices.

- ¿Por qué has guardado el preservativo? - pregunté, acariciando su espalda.

- No lo sé. Supongo que no quiero forzar las cosas. No quiero que me abandones, agobiado.

- No digas tonterías. No pienso abandonarte. Es solo que quiero ir poc a poco.

- Poco a poco, entonces. - dijo, deleitándome con su hermosa sonrisa. - Jake...

- Dime.

- Tengo hambe. - se puso en pie y me cogió de la mano.

Sin vestirnos, fuimos hacia la cocina y desayunamos en ropa interior.

Todo había cambiado esa mañana. Y era para bien, sin duda.

No dejamos de besarnos y abrazarnos en toda la mañana. A Nessie se la veía más tranquila y relajada. Sonreía sin cesar y ello me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, fuimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos en el sofá, cogidos de la mano. Solo con estar así con ella, ya disfrutaba.

- Así que esto es lo que se siente al estar enamorado. - dijo Nessie, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro. - No te imaginas lo feliz que soy en estos momentos.

- Yo también soy feliz. - dije, acariciando sus rizos.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a mis padres o deberíamos guardarlo en secreto?

- ¿Contárselo a tus padres? No nos creerían.

- ¿Por qué no? - alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

- Soy gay.

Nessie comenzó a reír, abrazándome aun con más fuerza.

- Me encanta oir tu risa.

- A tu lado es muy fácil.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó, alarmada.

- Al baño. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Mejor te espero aquí. - dijo, tumbándose en el sofá.

- Eres muy hermosa. - dije, antes de marcharme.

Oí como mi móvil comenzaba a sonar cuando me estaba lavando las manos, aunque dejó de sonar al momento.

_- Soy Renesmee. ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Pero qué dices? Jacob solo tiene una novia y esa soy yo. ¿Pero quien te crees que eres? Deja de mentir. No le insultes, zorra. Porque no puedo, que sino iba ahí ahora mismo y te partía la cara._

Entré en el salón y le quité el móvil de la mano. Como ya me imaginaba quien había llamado, colgué directamente. Dejé el móvil encima de una de las butacas y miré a Nessie.

- Lo siento. - murmuró.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Leah?

- ¿Como sabes que era ella la que ha llamado?

- Solo Leah consigue que hasta el ser más dulce del mundo deiga las palabras más feas. - dije, arrodillándome frente a ella. - ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

- Quería hablar contigo y... me ha llamado puta.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé, enfadado.

- Y también me ha dicho que es... que sigue siendo tu novia. ¿Lo es? - la miré a los ojos y vi que le brillaban, a punto de llorar. - ¿Lo es? - repitió.

- Esa es la chica que me traicionó. - dije, acariciando sus sonrosadas mejillas. - Como tu bien has dicho, yo solo tengo una novia y esa eres tú.

- Yo... Jake, perdona. Pero es que tengo tanto miedo a perderte...

- No voy a irme.

- Perdóname. - me dio un beve beso en ls labios y me abrazó.

Pasamos la tarde tirados en el sofá, viendo un par de películas.

Cuando anocheció, Nessie se levantó del sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mís piernas. Seguíamos estando en ropa interior, pero delante de ella me sentia muy cómodo.

- Doctor Black, creo que ha llegado la hora de que trate mi miedo a la piscina. - dijo, al tiempo que acariciaba mi nuca.

- Me parece una gran idea, señorita Cullen.

Cogí a Nessie en brazos y me puse en pie. Salimos de la casa y nos acercamos hacia la piscina. Dejé a Nessie en el suelo y entré en la piscina, pero no tocó el agua.

- ¿No vienes?

- Me da miedo.

- Nessie, no enfermaste por estar en la piscina. Simplemente, la enfermedad comenzó a actuar en ese momento. - No debes tener miedo. Yo estoy bien. Ves?

- Más que bien. - dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

- Vamos, entra poco a poco.

- Vale. ¿Me ayudarás?

- Claro.

Cogí a Nessie por la cintura y la ayudé a entar en el agua. Se abrazó a mi cuello, con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, y caminé hacia el centro de la piscina.

- Ves? No pasa nada. - dije, acariciando su espalda. - Todo está en tu mente. Si quieres puedes hacerlo.

- Todo es mucho más fácil si tu estás conmigo.

Comenzamos a besarnos hasta que noté las manos de Nessie acariciar mi trasero.

- ¿Como es que la piscina está llena?

- Mi padre suele bañarse por las noches.

- Ahora podrás hacerlo tu también.

- Te quiero, Jacob.

Continuamos besándonos, sus manos se estaban metiendo por dentro de mis calzoncillos...

- Nessie...

- Perdona. - dijo, soltando una risita, dejando claro que no lo sabía en absoluto. - ¿Has oído eso?

- No. Oye...

- Dime.

- ¿Cuando vuelven tus padres? - pregunté, acordándome de repente de los Cullen.

- Mierda. - dijo, volviéndose hacia la casa. - Vienen esta noche. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Se subió a mi espalda como un monito y fui nadando hacia la escalera. Salimos de la piscina y entramos en la casa en busca de nuestra ropa. Me quedé en el baño del piso de arriba mientras Nessie bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

_- Papá, mamá. Que pronto que habeis llegado._

_- ¿Pronto? Pero si han pasado dos días. - oí que decía Bella._

_- Ya... Si... Bueno... ¿Como ha ido el fin de semana?_

_- Muy bien, gracias. - dijo ahora Edward._

_- Pues creo que deberíais repetirlo más a menudo una vez al mes como mínimo._

_- ¿El doctor Black está en casa?_

_- Si, ha ido al baño._

Salí al pasillo y bajé las escaleras, lentamente. Encontré a los Cullen en el salón. En cuanto crucé la puerta, Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente, mientras que a Bella le dio la risa.

- ¿De qué te ries, mamá?

- De nada. Disculpadme. - besó la mejilla de su hija y salió del salón.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, mirando a Nessie, que se encongió de hombros, pero no fue ella quien me respondió.

- Renesmee ha conseguido perforarte las dos orejas en apenas dos días. - dijo el señor Cullen, sonriendo, y también se marchó del salón.

- Madre mía. - murmuré, dejándome caer en una de las butacas. - Ahora si que van a pensar que soy gay.

- Para mí eres todo un machote. - dijo Nessie, besando mi mejilla.

- Muy graciosa.

- Perdóname, Jake.

- Tranquila. - se sentó en mi regazo y la abracé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pelo. - Hueles muy bien.

- Huelo a ti. - dijo, besando mi cuello.

- Huelo muy bien entonces. - dije, haciéndole reír.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

- ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea?

- Claro que si. Venga, vamos a preparar la cena. - se levantó de encima, besó mis labios y fue dando brincos hacia la cocina.

La admiré marchar y fui tras ella.

Entre los dos preparamos la cena para los cuatro. Pusimos la mesa en el jardín y allí cenamos los cuatro, mientras el matrimonio Cullen nos contaban lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana. Nessie les contó que habíamos ido al cine y a cenar la noche anterior y que había comenzado a superar su miedo a la piscina.

Ellos parecieron contentos de que Nessie estuviera empezando a salir de casa, claro que ella había omitido la parte de que fuimos a un club y allí pasó más de una hora enrollándose con un desconocido. Eso y que casi nos acostamos y que habíamos empezado a salir en secreto.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, me despedí de los Cullen y Nessie me acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Gracias por este maravilloso fin de semana.

- Gracias a ti, cariño. - dije. Nessie sonrió y me besó.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana?

- Intenta impedírmelo.

- Te quiero.

Besé a Nessie y me marché.

**.-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado. **

**Sé que actualicé hace poco, pero es que la vez anterior me retrasé. Aquí está mi actualización semanal.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión. Y si teneis algun pregunta o duda, no dudeis en comunicarmelo. Aquí estaré.**

**Kisses.**


	8. Novios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 8. NOVIOS._

- Vaya! Sigues siendo humano!

Emmett se acercó a mi mesa y me entregó mi horario de esa semana, sentándose en la silla que había frente a mi mesa.

- ¿Por qué no iba a ser humano? - pregunté, aunque ya sabía por donde iba.

- Ya sabes... Pasas mucho tiempo en la mansión de los Cullen.

- Y?

- Me han dicho que el viernes te vieron por el pueblo con la chica Cullen.

- Así es.

- Hacía años que nadie la veía por la calle.

- A lo mejor hace años que no la veía por culpa de vuestros estúpidos cuentos. A la chica le da miedo salir de casa. - dije, viendo como Emmett se quedaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. - Gracias por traerme el horario.

- De nada. Ahora comenzarán a venir pacientes. - se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta, aunque no se marchó. - Oye, Jacob.

- Dime.

- ¿Nada raro por la mansión Cullen?

- Claro que no. Todo son rumores sin fundamento. La realidad es que son una familia como cualquiero otra. - dije, mirando a Emmett, que asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Bella está bien? ¿Le va bien con Cullen?

- Son muy felices juntos.

- Me alegro mucho.

Me quedé mirando a Emmett mientras salía de mi consulta, sonrprendido. ¿A qué había venido ese repentino interés por Bella?

Como la gente tardaba en venir, lo cual era buena señal, porque quería decir que nadie estaba enfermo. Llamé a Seth, ya que el día anterior no habíamos hablado.

Estuvimos hablando casi una hora y, cuando le comenté lo de la pequeña conversación entre Nessie y Leah, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

_- Es que ahora entiendo porque Leah lleva desde ayer tan enfadada. - dijo, calmando su risa. - Ayer me dijo que una chica le había dicho que era tu novia._

- Es cierto. - dije, orgulloso.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Estás loco?_

- Loco por ella.

_- ¿Quien es? Va, cuenta._

- Es una de mis pacientes. En realidad, la casa en la que vivo pertenece a su familia.

-_ ¿Es la chica a la que no le puede dar el sol?_

- Si.

_- Vaya, no llevas ni una semana allí ni una semana._

- Ya... Bueno... No es algo que haya planeado, simplemente ha surgido. - la puerta de la consulta se abrió y entró un chico que reconocí al momento. Era el que había llamado monstruo a mi Nessie. - Seth, tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar un paciente.

_- Claro, hablamos otro día._

- Buenos días. - dije, dejando mi móvil encima de la mesa.

- Ho-hola.

- Puede sentarse. - dije, intentando actuar con profesionalidad.

- Vale. - El tal Mike se sentó, pero no me miró en ningún momento.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Eh?

- Que qué le pasa. ¿Porque ha venido?

- Em... Yo... Bueno...

- ¿Es por el ojo? - dije, al ver que aun tenía el ojo morado. Mike asintió con la cabeza. - Si no hubiera insultado a Ne... a Renesmee, tendría el ojo bien.

- Iba borracho.

- Eso no es excusa.

- Ya... Bueno... La verdad es que no recuerdo lo que pasó. - dijo, aun sin mirarme. - Un amigo me contó lo que hice. Lo siento mucho.

- Eso no me lo tiene que decir a mí, sino a Renesmee.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ir a su casa? - ahora si que me miró. Se le veía asustado.

- ¿Pero ya había ido alguna vez, no?

Asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta, sin abrir la boca.

- ¿A donde va? Aun no le he mirado ese ojo.

- Es igual. No me lo merezco.

Mike salió de la consulta, aunque no estuve solo por mucho tiempo. Me quedé helado en cuanto la vi entrar.

- Hola Jacob.

- Leah?

- Cuanto me alegro de verte cielo. - se acercó a mí e intentó besarme, pero al fin logré moverme y ponerme en pie.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¿A que narices has venido?

- He venido a verte, claro.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Como que para qué? - cada vez se iba acercando más a mí y ya no sabía donde meterme para que no me tocara. - Cariño, ¿pero qué haces?

- ¿Cariño?

Me volví hacia la puerta y vi a Bella, que me miraba sorprendida. Leah aprobechó ese momento de distracción, para acercarse a mí y abrazarme. Me zafé de sus brazos y seguí a Bella, que se marchaba a toda prisa hacia la salida del hospital.

- Bella! Deténgase, por favor.

- No, Jacob, se acabó.

- No era lo que cree. - llegué a ella y logré barrarle el paso. - Bella, por favor. Créame.

- Creía que eras gay.

- Yo...

- Renesmee me dijo que eres gay.

- Yo... No, no lo soy. - reconocí. La situación ya era bastante delicada como para ahora ponerme a mentir.

- Te perforó las orejas para engañarnos. - murmuró. - Yo... Yo ya no sé que creer. Hoy encontré a Renesmee hablando en sueños. Dijo...

- ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

- Eso ya no importa. - intentó apartarme de en medio, pero yo no me moví. - Jacob, por favor, deja que me marche.

- ¿Por qué ha venido, Bella?

- Yo... Creo que... Creo que Renesmee... - se notaba que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Yo también me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Creía saber lo que quería decirme.

- Dígamelo.

- Renesmee dijo en sueños que también te quería.

Suspiré y apoyé una mano contra la puerta. Sabía lo que me iba a decir, pero aun así me sentía abrumado.

- ¿Tú a qué vienes a mí casa, a curarla o a jugar?

- ¿Perdona?

- Está claro que está enamorada de tí. Estás jugando con ella.

- Yo nunca jugaría con ella.

- ¿Y qué es lo que he visto en tu despacho?

- Eso no es nada.

- ¿Estás saliendo con esa chica?

- No! Claro que no! - exclamé, exaltado. - Yo quiero a Renesmee.

Bella se quedó callada, mirándome fijamente. Tardé un rato en reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Acababa de decir en voz alta que quería a Renesmee.

- ¿De verdad? - susurró, cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Al final sonrió. - Pero esa chica te llamó cairño...

- Esa chica es el motivo por el que me fui de casa y vine a Forks. - otra vez reconocí en voz alta. - Renesmee es mi vida ahora.

- Jacob, soy tan feliz de ver a mi hija sonreír... - me abrazó con fuerza, riendo. - Es todo tan extraño...

- Lo sé.

- Espero que no...

- No ha pasado nada, lo prometo. - Bella sonrió de nuevo. Miré a nuestro alrededor y me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Bueno, a mí no. - Bella...

- Dime.

- Estás dejando alucinados a todos. - Bella también miró enderredor y sonrió. - Acabas de convertirte en un vampiro diurno.

- Ja ja ja. Anda, vamos a ver a Emmett.

Bella me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia el despacho del doctor McCarty. Bella abrió la puerta sin llamar, pero la cerró al momento, a pesar de que ambos llegamos a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior. Llamamos a la puerta y, tras unos segundos, una doctora rubia, cuyo nombre no conocía, salió del despacho arreglándose la ropa. Entramos en el despacho y Bella fue a abrazar a McCarty.

- Hola, vampiresa!

- Hola doctor guaperas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? A ver si te vas a convertir en polvo.

- Para polvo el que acabas de echar tu. - dijo, logrando que mi jefe se sonrojara. - ¿Tengo cuñada y no me he enterado?

- Claro que no. Solo me estaba divirtiendo.

- Ja ja ja. Nunca vas a cambiar, hermanito.

Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Yo creía que Emmett odiaba a los Cullen, pero por lo que estaba escuchando, Bella y Emmett eran hermanos.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? - dijo Emmett al verme.

- Es el novio de Renesmee.

- ¿Estás saliendo con mi sobrina?

- ¿Por eso me asignaste a mí a su caso? - conseguí decir al fin.

- No me fiaba de nadie más. - dijo, acercándose a mí. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió. - Perdona la mala impresión que te di el primer día, pero nadie sabe que somos hermanos.

- Y nadie debe saberlo. - añadió Bella.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Es por el rollo de los vampiros?

- Este pueblo de catetos no comprende la enfermedad de mi niña. - dijo Bella, acercándose. - Emmett dice que eres el mejor. Confiamos en ti.

- No creo que su enfermedad tenga cura. - murmuré. Miré a Bella y vi que estaba llorando. - Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible. Lo juro.

Ring, ring,

Saquí el móvil de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla. Puse el índice sobre mis labios para que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Me aclaré la garganta y respondí.

- Hola Renesmee.

_- Hola Jacob! - exclamó con alegría. - ¿Como va el día?_

- Bien. ¿Y el tuyo? - me volví, mirando hacia la puerta.

_- Muy bien, ahora que estoy hablando contigo._

Me sonrojé.

_- Jacob, de verdad que estás bien?_

- Si, si.

_- Vale. - dijo, aunque sé que no me creyó. - ¿Vendrás a casa hoy?_

- Tengo que investigar sobre tu muestra de sangre. - "Y echar a Leah de Forks"

_- ¿Me llamarás?_

- Por supuesto.

_- De acuerdo. Adiós._

- Espera, Nessie.

_- Si?_

_- _Te quiero.

_- Yo también te quiero. - dijo ya más animada._

Colgué el teléfono y me di la vuelta. Me sonrojé al verles a los dos con los ojos brillantes por las lárgimas.

- Tengo que irme. - abrí la puerta y salí del despacho, en busca de Leah, pero no la encontré.

**.-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Aquí ya ha habido alguna revelación.**

**Opiniones, plis.**

**Kisses.**


	9. MAlas intenciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 9. MALAS INTENCIONES._

Recorrí el hospital de arriba abajo varias veces, pero no había ni rastro de ella. No respiré tranquilo, sino todo lo contrario. A saber donde estaba y lo que pensaba hacer.

Al final me rendí y fui al laboratorio.

...

Eran las nueves de la noche cuando llegué a casa. Había estado todo el día investigando como podía ayuda a Nessie, pero no había sacado nada en claro, sobretodo porque no podía dejar de preguntarme donde narices se había metido Leah.

Estaba hablando con Seth, quien me dijo que llevaba dos días sin saber nada de su hermana, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Renesmee, ¿que haces aquí?

- No me has llamado. - dijo, apartándome para entrar en casa.

- Acabo de llegar.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? - dijo, en un tono muy extraño a ella.

- ¿Como dices?

- ¿Tengo que creer que has estado trabajando hasta ahora?

- He estado trabajando hasta ahora. - me acerqué a ella e intenté cogerla del brazo, pero se apartó de mí. - Nessie, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

- Si. Iba a ducharme y a llamarte para quedar. - mentí un poco. No quería molestarla con lo de Leah, creía que yo solo podría encargarme de ello, pero estaba claro que no iba a poder ocultárselo. - Quería contártelo en persona.

- Dímelo ahora.

- Leah ha venido a verme al hospital.

- También ha venido a mi casa. - dijo, abandonando toda hostilidad.

- Qué? - exclamé.

- Si. Esta mañana. Poco después de llamarte. - dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? - dije, intentando calmarme.

- Que te dejara en paz. Que os dejara vivir en paz. Que estabais juntos y que os queríais.

- Pero es a ti a quien quiero.

Renesmee me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso. Alcé la vista y la miré a los ojos. Sonreía, a pesar de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Me crees, verdad?

- Ya me lo has dicho dos veces.

- ¿El qué?

- Que me quieres. - sonrió más ampliamente y entonces me permití abrazarla. - creí que nunca me lo dirías.

- Eres la única que va a oír salir esa palabra de mis labios.

Renesmee me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué ha venido?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Se va a marchar?

- No lo sé.

- Quiero que se vaya.

- Yo también.

...

Llamé a Bella para decirle que Renesmee estaba durmiendo en casa. Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tras explicarle un poco lo que estaba pasando, se quedó más tranquila. Cuando colgué, llamé a Seth de nuevo y le pedí que viniera a Forks. Al principio se sorprendió, pero cando le conté que Leah había ido a casa de mi Nessie, lanzó unos cuantos tacos y prometió que vendría a Forks cuanto antes.

Tras preparar algo de picar, lo puse todo en bandeja y fui al dormtiorio. Nessie abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando me senté a su lado.

- ¿Has cenado?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco. - puse la bandeja entre los dos y comenzamos a comer. - He llamado a Seth, para que nos ayude con su hermana.

- Vale.

- Le he pedido permiso a tu madre y podrá quedarse aquí conmigo.

- Entonces, ¿no nos vamos a ver?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunté, sorprendido.

- Si Seth va a estar aquí...

- ¿Crees que no quiero que conozcas a mi hermano? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- Soy un bicho raro. - murmuró. - Soy un monstruo.

- No vuelvas a decir eso de ti. - dije, sujetándola por la barbilla, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos. - ¿Ha quedado claro? - asintió con la cabeza. - Te quiero y quiero que conozcas a mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo? - volvió a asentir con la cabeza. - No voy a esconder a mi novia. - aintió de nuevo y sonrió.

- Me gusta como suena eso.

- Y a mí. - le devoldí la sonrisa y le di un breve beso en los labios. - Tu madre sabe lo nuestro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Como? - exclamó, asustada.

- Te oyó hablar en sueños y vino a preguntarme.

- ¿Y sigues vivo?

- ¿Sorprendida?

- Bastante. - me besó y continuó comiendo. - Pero me alegra de que lo sepa, así que tendremos que escondernos.

- ¿Que pasa con tu padre?

- Seguro que puedes con él. - dijo, riendo. - Al fin y al cabo, solo es profesor universitario.

- Que graciosa.

- No te quejes. Por eso te gusto, por el morro que tengo.

- Y por otras muchas cosas.

Continuamos comiendo y, cuando terminamos, nos tumbamos abrazados. No dijimos nada, aunque sabía que estaba despierta. Lo sabía por su forma de respirar.

- Jacob, ¿estás despierto?

- Si. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

- No puedo dejar de pensar en Leah. - se volvió un poco, quedando de lado, mirándome. - Es muy guapa.

- Si, lo es.

- Pero no es buena persona. - acarició mi pecho con sus dedos. - Lo que hace no es de buena persona.

- Lo sé. Está rara. No es la persona que conocí... Ha cambiado. - dije, acariciando su mano, que yacía sobre mi corazón. - No lo entiendo. Nadie lo entiende.

- Tal vez está sola y está desesperada.

- Si... Tal vez... - murmuré. - Renesmee...

- No me llames Renesmee. Me gusta que me llames Nessie.

- De acuerdo. Nessie.

- Dime.

- No hablemos más de Leah, por favor. - me tumbé también de lado y la miré, tomando su mano entre las mías. - Quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de luchar por curarte.

- No creo que mi enfermedad tenga cura, Jacob.

- Eso no lo sabemos.

- Jacob, lo tengo asimilado. - llevó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició. - Nunca voy a volver a salir a la luz del sol.

- Nessie, no digas eso.

- Mi única preocupación era no encontrar nunca el amor. Y ahora que lo he encontrado, lo de salir a la calle ya no me importa.

- Nessiee... Yo... No sé que decir.

- Solo dime que me quieres.

- Te quiero.

...

Cuando desperté por la mañana, me encontré solo en la cama. Me levanté y salí al salón. Nessie no estaba y era muy raro que no me hubiera dejado ninguna nota. Iba a llamarla cuando oí unas risas. Reconocí a ambas personas al instante.

- Buenos días! - exclam´p Nessie al verme. Vino dando brincos y se lanzó a mis brazos.

- Buenos días, Nessie. Seth.

- Hola tío. - dijo Seth, que estaba cocinando.

- ¿Cuando has llegado?

- Hace apenas una hora. - se limpió las manos y vino a abrazarme.

- ¿Como has entrado en casa?

- Nessie me abrió.

- ¿Estás bien? - dije, examinándola. - ¿Te ha dado el sol?

- Taranquilo. Me he tapado con una manta y en cuanto he abierto, he entrado comiendo. - dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre mis brazos. - No he sufrido ningún daño, vale?

- Vale. - besé su mejilla y sonrió. - Me alegro de verte, Seth. - dije, volviéndome para mirarle. - ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Nunca te he visto tan feliz. - dijo, golpeándome la espalda. - Me alegro mucho por los dos.

- Gracias! - exclamó Nessie, abrazándole. - Eres un cielo. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

- Cualquier cosa por mi pareja favorita.

- ¿Desayunamos?

**.-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola hola. De nuevo aquí.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Kisses.**


	10. Fuera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Hola hola._

_Como hemos llegado al revew número 70, con lo cual estoy encantada y súper feliz por vuestras palabras y apoyo, he decidido actualizar hoy, como agradecimiento. Y justamente es un capítulo crucial. No digo más, que no quiero desvelar acontecimientos antes de hora. Sobretodo os escribo para daros las gracias por vuestro seguimiento. _

_Besitos a todas y, de nuevo, gracias._

_Agradeceré cualquier comentaria. Me encanta conocer vuestra opinión._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 10. FUERA._

Mis investigaciones sobre la enfermedad de Nessie no avanzaban, lo que me tenía realmente exasperado.

Leah había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, lo que no era tan bueno como parecía, ya que podía volver a aparecer en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera se había comunicado con su hermano, lo cual querría decir que sabía que él estaba ahí, conmigo, ayudándome a encontrarla.

Desde que Seth había llegado, él y Nessie pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en casa. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer, que no iba a pasar nada, pero aun así no me gustaba nada.

- Toc, toc. - dijo una cantarina voz a mi espalda.

Me volví hacia la puerta y me encontré con Nessie y Seth.

- ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí los dos? - dije, mirando a Nessie. - ¿Has salido de casa? - pregunté, ahora sorprendido.

- Me moría de ganas por verte, hace dos semanas que apenas nos vemos, y al final Seth me ha convencido. En cuanto ha anochecido, hemos venido. - se puso de puntillas y me besó. - ¿Te parece bien que haya venido?

- Claro que si. - dije, logrando reccionar. - Es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí.

- Yo ya me voy. - dijo Seth.

- ¿A donde?

- He quedado. - nos guiñó un ojo y, sin más, se marchó del despacho.

- Pobre Seth. - murmuró Nessie, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. - Le he pegado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me atrevía a salir sin ti e insistió demasiado. - volvió hacia mí y se sentó sobre mi mesa. - Te quiere mucho.

- Y yo a él.

- No te noto muy convencido.

- Es que... - me acerqué a ella, colocándome entre sus piernas y llevé mis manos a su cintura. - Estoy celoso, vale? - reconocí.

- Celoso? De Seth? Por qué? - exclamó, riendo.

- Porque pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. - murmuré. - Y yo casi no te veo.

- Tú luchas por librarme de esta infernal enfermedad y mientras yo lucho por las enormes ganas que tengo de verte, Seth me distrae hablándome de ti.

- ¿Hablais de mí?

- ¿De qué íbamos a hablar, sino? - dijo, como si fuera obvio. - Yo solo te amo a ti, Jacob.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces deja de decir tonterías. - apoyó su rostro contra mi pecho y me abrazó por la cintura. - Jacob...

- Dime.

- Tus celos me ponen cachonda.

- ¿Qué? - me separé de ella, que se puso a reír al momento. - ¿te estás riendo de mí?

- Es que... Siempre te sonrojas cuando hablamos de sexo... Lo siento...

No pude decirle nada. Se estaba riendo y ello me daba vida. La cogí de la nariz y le di un leve tirón, lo que hizo que aun riera más. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas , haciendola reír a carcajadas. La puerta se abrió al tiempo que Nessie se caía de la mesa.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? - preguntó Emmett, mientras yo levantaba a su sobrina del suelo. - Vaya, Renesmee. ¿qué haces saliendo de casa?

- Ha anochecido y tenía ganas de ver a Jacob. - dijo, y fue hacia su tío. - Hola tío Em.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Como te encuentras?

- Muy bien.

- ¿Eras tú la que se estaba riendo?

- Si.

- Se te oía desde mi despacho.

- Perdona. - murmuró, sonrojándose.

- Hace años que no te oía reír. - dijo, abrazando de nuevo a Nessie. - Me ha encantado oír tus carcajadas.

- Gracias tío Em. Me encanta verte. Estás muy muy guapo.

- Y tú eres una mujercita preciosa. - dijo, haciendo sonreír de nuevo a mi Nessie.

- Deberías venir a casa algun día. - dijo, viniendo hacia mí. - Podríamos comer todos juntos.

- Ya sabes que eso no es buena idea, Renesmee. - murmuró, claramente incómodo. - Yo... Tengo que irme.

- Pero tío Emmett...

- Lo siento Nessie.

Emmett se marchó, dejándome alucinado y a Nessie con una enorme tristeza. La abracé, pero decidí no hacer preguntas. Ya era demasiado verla tan desolada.

- Lo siento mucho. - murmuró, llorando entre mis brazos.

- Tranquila. - se separó de mí y se secó los ojos con los puños. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si. - mintió. - Quiero irme a casa.

- Claro, vámonos.

Cogí a Nessie de la mano y fuimos a buscar el coche. Abrí la puerta y Nessie entró en él, en absoluto silencio. Nessie me preocuoaba. Nunca estaba tan callada.

- Jacob.

- Dime.

- No me has preguntado por lo que ha pasado en tu despacho.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes cuando tu encuentres el momento oportuno. - dije, tomando su mano. - No me gusta verte llorar.

- Es que... No les entiendo. - se puso a llorar de nuevo, abrazándome. - No sé porque papá no quiere que tío Emmett venga a casa.

- Sth... Tranquila...

- Hace tiempo que se lo quiero preguntar, pero no me atrevo.

- Ya... - me separé de Nessie y comencé a secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos. - No pienses en ello ahora.

- Llevo pensando en ello más de diez años.

- Se lo preguntaremos a tu padre, de acuerdo? - Nessie asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? - asintió de nuevo. - De acuerdo. Vamos.

- Jacob.

- Si?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. - besé a Nessie en la frente y nos pusimos en marcha, hacia mi casa.

Cuando aparqué el coche, sujeté a Nessie para que no se bajara del coche. La puerta de casa estaba abierta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Jacob?

- No te muevas. - me quité el cinturón y abrí la puerta del coche. - No te muevas. - repetí.

- Jacob, por favor, no vayas.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

Besé brevemente a Nessie y salí del coche. Cuando entré en la casa, miré a mi alrededor. No vi nada raro, aunque tenía la sensación de que las cosas no iban bien. Me volví de golpe al venirme a la mente el rostro de una persona. La única persona que podría haber entrado en mi casa a hurtadillas.

- Leah!

Fui corriendo hacia el coche mientras este se alejaba de mí. Me entró el pánico de tal manera que no supe reaccionar y caí de rodillas al suelo.

.-**...-...-...-.**

Pov Renesmee.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me asusté al momento. No podía moverme. No por miedo, que también, si no porque estaba en una situación complicada y muy peligrosa para mí. Estaba en la plaza del pueblo, bajo el enorme y frondoso árbol que había en el centro, y estaba amaneciendo.

No recordaba lo que había pasado, ni como había llegado hasta allí, solo que me dolía horrores la cabeza.

Me levanté del suelo y miré a mi alrededor. Deseaba ver a Jacb, pero no estaba allí. Di un paso adelante, pero retrocedí al momento. Me picaba todo.

- Jacob! - grité, pero no obtuve respuesta.

El sol ya estaba saliendo y los más madrugadores ya iban a trabajar, pero nadie me miraba.

- Ayúdenme, por favor! - grité a una mujer que pasó por mi lado. - Por favor, señora, necesito su ayuda. - la mujer se volvió para mirarme y, al momento, echó a correr.

Me pasó lo mismo con tres personas más. En cuanto se daban cuenta de quien era, se alejaban corriendo.

- Que no soy un puto vampiro, joder! - grité, cansada de que huyeran de mí y de que nadie quisiera ayudarme.

- Entonces sal de debajo de ese árbol. - dijo alguien detrás de mí.

- Maldita puta. - gruñí al reconocer su voz. - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

- Yo? Nada. - dijo, sonriente la exnovia de Jacob. - Solo elimino obstáculos.

- ¿Crees que si me matas Jacob volverá contigo?

- Por supuesto que volverá conmigo. - dijo, dejando de sonreír, acercándose un poco más. - Volveremos a estar juntos porque nos amamos.

- Jacob me quiere a mí, y yo a él. - sollocé.

- ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí? - dijo, abriendo los brazos, mirando a su alrededor.

No pude responder a ello.

- Jacob no te quiere. Solo está contigo por pena.

Continué llorando sin saber qué decir.

- Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

- No.

- Asúmelo. Tú nunca vas a poder darle una vida completa. - se acercó un poco más y yo retrocedí, chocando contra el tronco del árbol. - Contigo no podrá salir nunca a la calle y se cansará de estar encerrado todo el día.

- No... Él me quiere...

- A ti no te quiere nadie.

- Cállate! - grité, avalanzándome sobre ella, aunque me arrepentí al momento. - NO!

Ya no estaba bajo el árbol, a salvo, sino que ahora el sol me daba directamente en la piel. Pegué a Leah con todas mis fuerzas, aunque casi no podía moverme. Me picaba, me escocía, me quemaba. En lugar de pensar en cobijarme, solo podía pensar en Jacob y en su sonrisa. Si tenía que morir, moriría feliz viendo su rostro ante mí.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

**Oh my god!**

**Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Opiniones, plis.**


	11. Muerto en vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 11. MUERTO EN VIDA._

Cuando al fin logré moverme, eché a correr hacia el pueblo, hacia el hospital. No quería asustar a los Cullen, y menos sin saber lo que realmente había pasado, así que fui en busca d la única persona que en esos momentos podría ayudarme.

- Emmett!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Jacob?

- Nessie ha desaparecido.

- ¿Como que Nessie ha desaparecido? - exclamó, saliendo de detrás de su mesa. ¿Qué coño es lo que ha pasado?

- No lo sé, Emmett. - dije, sintiendo como me ponía a llorar de la desesperación que sentía. - Solo sé que tenemos que encontrarla antes de que Leah le haga algo.

- ¿Quién es Leah?

- Mi ex.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu ex novia ha secuestrado a mi sobrinita? - preguntó, echándome una mirada que no me gustó nada. - ¿Como se te ha ocurrido exponer a mi pequeña...?

- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? - pregunté de él, que poco a poco se iba acercando a mí.

- ¿Por donde empe...?

- No lo sé. - murmuré. - No sé por donde empezar a buscar, por eso he venido a pedirte ayuda.

- Llama a tu amigo y así la buscamos los tres.

Mientras corríamos por los pasillos del hospital, llamé a Seth. En cuanto le conté mis sospechas, abandonó a su cita y fue hacia el pueblo. Pronto iba a amanecer y a mí me estaba entrando el pánico. Y cuando Seth me dijo que conocía la enfermedad de mi Nessie, casi me da algo. Debía encontrarla antes de que saliera el sol y no tenía más que unos pocos minutos.

Llegué corriendo, desesperado, a la plaza del pueblo y vi lo peor que podría haber visto. Mi peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Dos chicas forcejeaban en el suelo, hasta que una de ellas, la que estaba encima, cayó al suelo.

- NESSIE! - grité, sintiendo como el peso del mundo caía sobre mí. Estaba a su lado cuando alguien me sujetó. - No me toques!

- Jacob, ahora ya nada se interpone entre nosotros.

- Déjame! - me solté de Leah y me quité la chaqueta mientras me agachaba al lado de Nessie, que estaba hecha un ovillo, pero no se movía.

La cubrí con la chaqueta y con el jersey. Cuando comprobé que no quedaba piel libre de tela, la cogí en brazos y la llevé bajo el árbol. Nessie continuaba sin moverse y ello me estaba matando.

- Jacob, volvamos a casa.

- Leah, o te callas o te callo yo! - grité con desesperación. - Desaparece de mi vida!

- Pero debemos estar juntos.

- Nunca! - cogí mi móvil y llamé a Emmett. - Manda una ambulancia ahora mismo a la plaza del pueblo.

- _¿La has encontrado?_

- Si. Y también manda a la poli.

_- Vamos hacia allà._

- Jacob, debemos estar juntos. - repitió.

- Nunca! Nunca podría estar con alguien tan dañina como tu. - acuné a Nessie entre mis brazos, deseando que despertara.

- Pero yo te quiero.

- Y yo quiero a Nessie. La amo. Y no vas a separarnos.

- Morirá. - dijo, en un tono despectivo que me hizo odiarla aun más.

- Entonces, moriré con ella.

- Ahí estan!

Emmett llegó corriendo a mi lado y, entre los dos, cubrimos bien a Nessie y la metimos en la ambulancia, a la que solo dejaron subir a Emmett, ya que él y mi Nessie eran familia.

Me quedé ahí, en medio de la plaza, con Seth, viendo marchar a la ambulancia. La policía se llevó de inmediato a una histérica Leah.

Seth me hablaba, pero no oía lo que me decía. No oía ni veía nada, salvo el rostro de Nessie. Sus ojos, su sonrisa... Si algo le sucedía por mi culpa, nunca me lo podría perdonar.

...-...-...

Un mes más tarde...

...-...-...

- Jacob, ¿piensas levantarte de la cama?

- No.

- Llevas casi un mes ahí metido. ¿No vas a moverte?

- No.

- Jacob... - noté como Seth se sentaba en la cama, a mi espalda, y ponía una mano sobre mi brazo. - Llevo mucho tiempo aguantando esto, pero se acabó. Levanta de la cama.

- No.

- Que te levantes.

- No.

- Pues si tu no te levantas, te levantaré yo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me tiró de la cama. Antes de que me diera tiempo a levantarme del suelo, Seth se sentó sobre mi espalda, sujetándome con los brazos.

- Ahora que al fin te has levantado de la cama, vamos a hablar.

- Levántate de encima! - grité, intentando quitarle, pero no pude. Apenas tenía fuerzas.

- Por fin dices algo que no sea 'No' o 'Lárgate'.

- Seth. - rugí. - Me estás haciendo daño.

- Normal. SI no comes, te quedas flacucho y sin fuerzas.

- Seth!

- No te voy a soltar hasta que no me jures que vas a volver a Forks conmigo.

- No puedo volver.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los Cullen me echaron de allí. - murmuré, dejando de resistirme. - No puedo volver. Me odian.

- No te odian.

- Si. Me odian. Y yo también. - notaba que las lágrimas luchaban por salir y, por primera vez desde que volví a casa, dejé de resistirme y lloré y lloré como nunca antes. Nessie estaba en el hospital y era por mi culpa.

- Jacob...

- Seth me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me abrazó.

- La única culpable de todo fue Leah y no tu.

- Pero...

- Los Cullen solo están tristes.

- Me odian.

- Te odiarán si ven que no vas a ver a tu hija. Creerán que nunca la quisiste.

- Yo amo a Renesmee! - grité, apartándole de un empujón. - No vuelvas a decir eso!

- Entonces ven conmigo a verla. Te necesita a su lado.

No dije nada. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

- ¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo? Dios mío! - exclamé. - Debería haberme enfrentado a ellos y nunca apartarme de Nessie. - fui directo hacia el armario y comencé a buscar algo que ponerme. - Ves poniendo el coche en marcha.

- Así me gusta. - exclamó Seth, golpeándome en el hombro. - Volvemos a Forks! - gritó. - Por fin!

Sonreí. Después de un mes logré sonreír, aunque no debía hacerlo. No hasta que viera que Nessie estaba bien.

Me puse una camiseta y pantalones negros. Entonces me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho Seth era cierto. Había perdido peso y estaba mucho más delgado. Más bien, demacrado.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? - murmuré, mirándome al espejo.

- Jacob...

- Seth. ¿Qué he hecho? Aun no me creo que haya estado tirado en la cama mientras mi pequeña está en el hospital luchando por su vida.

- Bueno, al fin te has levantado. Vamos, que se nos escapa el avión.

- ¿Avión?

- Si. Vámonos.

Seth me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hacia el coche.

...

Cuando llegamos a Forks, me dejé guiar en todo momento por Seth, hasta que llegamos al hospital y me quedé paralizado ante la puerta. No podía moverme. Estaba muerto de miedo por lo que allí podía encontrar.

- Jacob...

- No puedo entrar ahí, Seth.

- Jacob, ya lo hemos hablado. - dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. - Debes entrar.

- Estoy muerto de miedo.

- Yo estoy contigo. Vamos. - Seth me cogió del brazo y, como momentos antes, me dejé guiar por él.

Entramos juntos en el hospital y, fuimos hacia lo que reconocí como el despacho de Emmett. Seth llamó a la puerta y, al momento, la puerta se abrió. Volví a quedarme paralizado al encontrarme con la familia de mi Nessie.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - exclamó el padre de Nessie al verme.

- Yo... Yo...

- Vete.

- Edward, relájate. - oí que decía Emmett.

- Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer.

- Relajaos y callaos los dos. - exclamó Bella, poniéndose ante mí. - Tienes una pinta horrible, Jacob.

- Yo...

- ¿Como está Renesmee? - preguntó Seth, ya que yo seguía sin poder hablar.

- ¿Como va a estar?!

- Edward, por favor! - Bella me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos. - Te llevaré con ella.

Ahora me dejé guiar por Bella hacia una habitación de paredes blancas y repleta de flores y globos de colores. Me di cuenta de que el sol entraba brillante por la ventana sin dañar a Nessie.

- Son cristales especiales. - dijo Bella, acercándose a la cama. - Hola cariño. ¿A que no sabes quien ha venido?

Tras varios minutos conseguí moverme y también me acerqué a la cama. Ahí estaba mi Nessie, con leves marcas en el rostro y en los brazos. Al verla recordé el día en que la encontré con Leah.

- Jacob, llorando no se va a recuperar. - dijo Bella, de nuevo a mi lado.

- Lo sé...

- No deberías de haberte marchado. Si la querías...

- La amo. - logré decir.

- Demuéstralo. - dio un leve apretón en mi hombro y se marchó.

Me senté en la silla que había al lado de la cama y tomé la mano de Nessie. A pesar de las marcas, seguía siendo una preciosidad. Acaricié su rostro sin poder dejar de llorar.

- Lo siento mucho, Nessie. - conseguí decir, pese al nudo que tenía en la garganta. - Todo es culpa mía. A veces pienso que si no nos hubiéramos conocido, ahora estarías a salvo en casa, con tus padres.

- Pero no era feliz.

Me volví hacia la puerta y me encontré con el señor Cullen.

- Antes de conocerte, Renesmee no era feliz. - dijo, sin moverse del sitio. - Nunca antes la vi sonreír tanto como en estas últimas semanas.

- Yo...

- Sé que no eres gay y que estás saliendo con mi hija. Lo que me extraña es que no te hayas quitado los pendientes.

- Fueron un regalo.

- Lamento mi comportamiento. La tristeza y el dolor me nublaron la mente.

- Lo comprendo.

- Gracias.

El señor Cullen dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta. Besé la mano de Nessie y apoyé mi mejilla sobre su tripa, aun llorando.

- Ojala despiertes, Nessie. Espero que algun día puedas perdonarme.

- Eso no lo dudes.

...-...-...-...-...-...

**Hola hola. **

**El capítulo semanal llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que no es lo que esperábais, pero aun así espero que no os haya decepcionado.**

**Acabo de tener una idea, sé que aun queda mucho para ello, pero he pensado que para cuando llegue el revew número 100, haré un capítulo especial. Un POV del personaje que vosotras elijais. Del personaje que se mencione en el revew 100, así que ir pensando de quien quereis conocer la historia. Nessie? Seth? Emmett? Leah? Bella? Mike? Vosotras elegís. **

**Besitos!**


	12. El despertar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 12. EL DESPERTAR._

Continué llorando sobre Nessie, hasta que noté una mano acariciar mi pelo.

- Que pelo más largo...

- Nessie? - murmuré, levantando un poco la vista, encontrándome con su maravillosa sonrisa. - Nessie!

- Si, ese es mi nombre.

- ¿Realmente estás despierta?

- Si.

- Oh Dios. - fui directo a besar sus labios y ella me abrazó. - No te muevas aun. Voy a llamar a Emmett.

- No, aun no. No me prives de tu compañía.

- De acuerdo. - intenté calmarme y volví a besarla. - No me moveré de aquí.

- Que barba más larga. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo, aunque su sonrisa se borró al instante. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás muy delgado.

- Nessie...

- Espero que no estés así por mí.

- Nessie...

- Me vas a gastar el nombre. - dijo con voz seria. - Jacob...

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, cariño. Cuando pasó lo de Leah... tus padres... y yo... No sabes cuanto lo siento. - comencé a llorar de nuevo, con Nessie abrazándome.

- Sht... Ya acabó todo... Sht...

- Debería avisar a tus padres. Merecen saber que al fin despertaste.

- ¿Volverás?

- Nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti. - besé de nuevo esos labios que me volvían loco y me alejé de Nessie y su esplendorosa sonrisa.

Eché a correr por los pasillos hasta que al fin encontré a Emmett, que iba hacia su despacho.

- Jacob, que pasa?

- ¿Donde están los Cullen?

- En la cafetería, comiendo algo. ¿Por qué?

- Nessie... - dije, comenzando a correr de nuevo.

- Bella! - grité, mirando a mi alrededor. - Señor Cullen!

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Bella, saliendo del baño junto a su marido.

- Vamos! Nessie ha despertado!

En cuanto dije eso, los cuatro comenzamos a correr hacia la habitación. Nos encontramos a Seth por el pasillo y se unió a nosotros. Cuando llegamos, Seth y yo nos quedamos en la puerta, viendo como su familia y Nessie se reencontraban tras un mes de agonía y tristeza.

- ¿Ves como tenías que volver? - murmuró Seth, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Si.

- Voy a ir a ver a Leah. ¿Quieres venir?

- Si quieres que tu hermana siga de una pieza, no me pidas eso.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, riendo. - Me alegro de verte despierta, Nessie. - dijo ahora alzando la voz.

- Gracias Seth. dijo Nessie, sonriendo. - ¿volverás?

- Claro. Nos vemos, Jake. - dijo antes de marcharse.

Me quedé en la puerta... No sé... Más de media hora, pero no me importaba estar allí. Era feliz con ver a Nessie, sonriente junto a su familia.

- Jacob, ven. - hice caso al padre de Nessie y me acerqué a ellos. - Jacob, queremos darte las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Gracias a ti, Nessie ha despertado. - dijo Emmett.

- No creo que..

- Gracias, Jacob. - dijo Bella, dándome un abrazo. - Os dejamos un rato a solas.

- Gracias mami. - dijo Nessie. - Me alegra ver que ya no os gritais.

Tanto su tío como su padre se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, pero se podía ver que algo en su relación había cambiado. Los tres se marcharon de la habitación y volví a quedarme a solas con el amor de mi vida.

- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el rato en la puerta?

- Quiero decirte una cosa y no sé si, cuando lo escuches, me querrás echar de tu lado. - dije, aterrorizado por que ello sucediera.

- No digas tonterías, Jacob.

- No he estado a tu lado. - comencé a decir. - Cuando sucedió lo de Leah, discutí con tus padres y huí como un cobarde.

- Jacob...

- Me he pasado casi un mes en la cama, tirado como un perro.

- ¿Pensaste en mí?

- Cada segundo.

- Entonces deja de hacer el tonto y ven conmigo. - dijo, echádose a un lado, dejándome sitio en la cama.

- ¿No me odias?

- Nunca podría odiarte. Te amo.

Tragué el nudo que se me hizo en la garganta y fui a tumbarme a su lado. Me abrazó al momento y yo le devolví el abrazo encantado.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. - susurré.

- Y yo. ¿Sabes algo de Leah?

- Ni sé ni quiero saber. - espeté, furioso con la hermana de Seth.

- Pobrecita. Te quiere tanto que ha perdido el juicio.

- ¿La estás defendiendo? pregunté, mirando a Nessie, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. - Me engañó con uno de mis mejores amigos. Eso no lo hace una persona que quiere a otra.

- Tienes razón. - murmuró, abrazándome aun con más fuerza. Jacob.

- SI?

- ¿Vas a quedarte en Forks?

- Si Emmett me readmite en el hospital, no podrás alejarme de ti.

- Hecho! - Emmett apareció en la habitación con un par de globos de colores, que ató a los pies de la cama. - Cielo, ¿tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- ¿Que te apetece comer?

- Una hamburguesa con queso. - dijo, sonriendo.

Pasé mi mano bajo su barbilla y Nessie me miró extrañada.

- Te estoy limpiando la baba.

- No seas bobo! - exclamó, apartando mi mano, riendo.

- Me encanta veros así. - dijo Emmett, sonriéndonos. - Jacob, puedes retomar tu trabajo cuando estés listo.

- Gracias. Lo que no sé es donde voy a vivir. - murmuré.

- Pues donde vivías hace un mes. - dijo Nessie, como si fuera lo más obvio y yo fuera tonto por no darme cuenta. - Y yo me iré a vivir contigo.

- ¿Como?! - exclamé, alucinado.

- ¿No quieres que vivamos juntos?

- Lo que no quiero es que tus padres me maten.

- Cuando vayais a hablar con ellos, llamadme. No quiero perderme el espectáculo. - dijo Emmett, antes de marcharse corriendo, ya que Nessie le lanzaba uno de los ramos de tulipanes que había sobre su mesita.

- Que malo que es. - murmuró, abrazándome de nuevo. - Me encanta estar así contigo, abrazados.

- A mi también.

- ¿Cuando crees que podré salir de aquí?

- No antes de una semana.

- Jo... - se quejó. - vaya aburrimiento.

- Vendré a verte cada día, lo prometo. - besé su frente, feliz por tener a Nessie entre mis brazos. - Te quiero.

...-...-...-...-...

La semana pasó muy despacio, pero al fin pasó. Nessie salía del hospital y ahí estábamos todos para acompañarla a casa. Seth llevaba toda la semana viviendo conmigo. Me había contado que habían llevado a su hermana a la cárcel, bien lejos de allí, lo cual agradecimos todos. Ya había anochecido y yo ya no podía más con los nervios.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Si la has estado viendo cada día. - dijo Seth, golpeándome en el brazo.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Mira, ya viene.

Emmett venía empujando la silla de ruedas en la que iba sentada Nessie. Todos nos acercamos a ellos y, en cuanto Nessie se puso en pie, vino corriendo a abrazarme. Me sentí un poco incómodo, ya que los Cullen no dejaban de mirarnos, pero volví un poco la vista y me fijé en que estaban sonriendo.

- Hola Nessie.

- Hola Jacob.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente. - dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. - Papis! - exclamó, yendo dando saltitos a abrazar a sus padres. - Que guai veros aquí. ¿Vamos a comer por ahí?

- ¿Quien eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestra Renesmee? - dijo Emmmett.

- Soy feliz. Solo es eso.

- Me parece una gran idea. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano. - Vayamos a cenar.

Fuimos todos juntos hacia un restaurante de Seattle, donde nos lo pasamos realmente bien. Nessie no dejaba de reír junto a sus padres y su tío y yo no podía apartar la vista de ella.

- ¿A que no adivinas quien vino a verme hoy al hospital? - susurró Nessie en un momento de la noche. Negué con la cabeza. - Mike.

- ¿Tu ex?

- Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Dijo que lamentaba mucho lo que había pasado y me ha pedido perdón por llamarme monstruo. Le he perdonado.

- Me parece muy bien. - besé su mejilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos. - Eres una persona muy buena.

- O tonta. - sonrió. - Soy muy feliz, Jake.

- Me encanta oír eso.

- Y es todo gracias a ti. Te amo tanto que no sé lo que haría si no estuvieras en mi vida.

- No vas a tener oportunidad de comprobarlo. - Besé sus labios y correspondí su sonrisa.

- A pesar de no poder salir de paseo o de picnic conmigo. - murmuró, aunque la oí perfectamente.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- A nada. No me hagas caso.

- Esa... ¿Ella te dijo eso? - murmuré, notando una creciente ira en mi interior. - No le hagas ningún caso. Ella no sabe lo que siento por ti.

- Ya te he dicho que no me hicieras caso. - se abrazó a mi brazo y apoyó el rostro sobre mi hombro. - Solo son tonterías mías. A veces me da por ponerme a pensar.

- Pues no pienses en esas cosas. - besé su pelo y disfruté de su abrazo. - Te quiero, Nessie.

- Y yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que estaba de viaje y no pude actualizar el fin de semana.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado. **

**Kiss.**


	13. Proposiciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Capítulo 13. PROPOSICIONES._

Al día siguiente de la cena con Nessie y su familia, volví al trabajo.

Tras una mañana de intenso trabajo, recibí una llamada sobre un enfermo y me pidieron que fuera a su casa, ya que no podía levantarse de la cama. Una señora me abrió la puerta y me llevó hacia un dormitorio. Me quedé muy sorprendido al encontrarme con un maltrecho Mike.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - pregunté al ver su cara llena de moretones. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero se quejó y volvió a tumbarse. - No se mueva.

- Me han pegado. - dijo, tosiendo.

- Le han dado una paliza.

- Si, para qué negarlo.

- ¿Quien?

- Unos chicos del pueblo. - me senté en la silla que había al lado de la cama y comencé a curarle los cortes de la cara y el torso. - Tuve que enfrentarme a ellos. La insultaban y se reían de ella.

- ¿De quién?

- Ya lo sabe. - murmuró, como si no quisiera decirlo.

- Se reían de que Renesmee estaba en el hospital por culpa del sol. - Asintió con la cabeza. - Malditos paletos.

- No puedo hacer nada- Eran cuatro y vinieron todos a por mí.

- ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?

- Ayer por la mañana. Fui a ver a Renesmee, le pedí perdón por lo que le había hecho y, cuando me marché, les oí. No me pude contener y les dije cuatro cosas, que parece que no les gustó mucho.

Asentí con la cabeza, ya que no me salían las palabras. Continué curándole hasta que al fin le vi con mejor cara.

- Me perdonó. - dijo, como si no acabara de creérselo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Podrá perdonarme alguna vez?

- Si Nessie le ha perdonado, es lo importante. - recogí mis cosas y me puse en pie. - ¿Por qué me ha llamado a mí?

- Me han dicho que es bueno en su trabajo.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Y necesitaba pedirle perdón.

- Gracias por defender a Nessie. Eso dice mucho de usted. - dije justo antes de marcharme.

Cogí mi coche y fui con calma de vuelta a casa. Dejé mi maletín sobre el sofá y, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, fui hacia el dormitorio, en el que no llegué a entrar. Me quedé paralizado en la puerta. Ante mí tenía la imagen más bella que jamás podría ver.

- Ne-Nessie.

- Hola Jacob.

Nessie estaba tumbada en la cama, vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje de color negro. Estaba simplemente preciosa.

- ¿Como te ha ido la mañana?

- Muy bien, aunque mejora por momentos.

- Ven. - se levantó de la cama, me cogió de ambas manos y me llevó hacia la cama, en la que me senté.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Tu qué crees que hago? - comenzó a besar mi cuello, al tiempo que me quitaba la camiseta.

- Nessie...

- Joder, Jacob. Que no vayamos a acostarnos no quiere decir que no podamos jugar un poco.

- Pero es que una cosa lleva a la otra. - dije, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas. Estaba poniendo morritos. - Sabes que te deseo, verdad?

No dijo nada. Ni siquiera me miraba a la cara.

- Nessie...

- Mmm?

- Lo sabes, verdad?

- Que si, pesado. - dijo en un tono que me hizo reír. - ¿Al menos te gusta lo que me he puesto?

- Es muy bonito y te queda precioso.

- ¿Te gustaría que lo llevara en nuestra noche de bodas?

- Ejem... ¿Noche de bodas? - dije, sintiendo la garganta reseca. ¿Boda?

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Casarnos?

- ¿No me quieres?

- Claro que si.

- Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedé sin palabras. Había pensado en ello, pero en mi mente era yo quien le pedía matrimonio a Nessie, durante una cena romántica en el jardín de su casa, junto a la piscina.

- ¿Quieres que me arrodille?

- No! - exclamé, levantándola del suelo.

- Para pedírelo, no para hacer otra cosa, pervertido. - dijo, sonriendo al fin, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi también. - Jacob...

- Si quiero casarme contigo.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó, como si no acabara de creérselo. - Guai!

- Si, guai!

- Vamos a celebrarlo! - dijo, empujándome de nuevo hacia la cama, tumbándose encima de mí.

- Nessie!

- Tenía que intentarlo. - murmuró, cogiéndome la cara con las manos. - Te quiero.

**.-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que llevo unas semanas agotadoras y no me da tiempo ni para pensar.**

**Sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero es por lo mismo que acabo de decir. **

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy. **

**Espero opiniones y propuestas, esto va acabando. Además que de el revew número cien elige POV del personaje que quiera. **

**Kisses.**


	14. NOTA

Buenos días.

Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y seguimiento. Hemos sobrepasado los 100 revews. Yuhu! Que happy estoy.

Como os prometí, el revew 100 elige de quien será el próximo capítulo. Escribo esta nota porque el lector/lectora no dejó del revew desde una cuenta y no he podido establecer contacto, así que MIANGMI, ponte en contacto conmigo, ya sea a través de fanfiction o por mi facebook, Livia Socfield Miller, así podrás elegir personaje para el POV del siguiente capítulo.

A las demás, repito, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguirme. Me animais cada día a seguir escribiendo.

Kisses a todos/todas!

Livia Scofield Miller.


End file.
